Love for the Angel of Rock
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Bella is a rock/metal singer with her friends Rosalie and Alice. They are set for a gig in Port Angeles and Edward and his brother's Emmet and Jasper decide to go to this show out of curiosity due to the fact that they have never heard of the band "Star Dusk" and Edward, Emmet, and Jasper begin to fall for Bella, and back-up singers Alice, and Rosalie. Mixed POV of Edward and Bella
1. First Show

**Love For The Angel Of Rock**

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! So... I thought I would do something different. It's an all human twi-fanfic. :) So, just to make this clear I do not own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing twilight fanfictions on here, I would be making more twilight stories to be published and turned into movies. ;) Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer II: So, the songs that Bella will sing in this fan-fic are not mine what so ever, so to show credit to the artists, their names, and the names of the songs I used for the story will be listed for each chapter (The chapters that the songs are used). **

**So, the songs for this chapter are going to be: Going Under and Broken by Evanescence, Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire, Angels and Memories by Within Temptation, and Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

**I would like to thank mcangel for helping me out, without her, the descriptions of the outfits would be utter chaos. So enough of me talking, plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Music is my life, well so are my family and friends, but music... is the life, heart, and soul of my being.

My name is Isabella, but most people either call me Bella or Izzy and I'm not your average girl. My skin is a pale peach tone, my hair is raven black with blue streaks and silver tips. I have a piercing in my nose, four earrings in both ears along with two wing-spirals in my earlobes. I also have four tattoos. One of them is a large tattoo on my collarbone. It's of one Bengal tiger and one White tiger curving around my neck towards the front of my collarbone, with their claws extended, clutching onto an emerald and the second piece is of an elegant branch from a Japanese Cherry blossom tree flowing up my body from the curve of my hip to the side of my ribs, I have this tattoo on both sides of my body and the third tattoo is on my back, starting from the top of my back to the bottom, close to my tail-bone. It is of a dragon, slithering up my back, with a couple words from Japanese calligraphy, _Brave, Honest, Care, _and R_espect. _Then the fourth tattoo is almost a sleeve. It was of all of my favorite anime characters from all the shows I had seen, along with nautical stars randomly spread around the characters.

In school people thought of me to be... well not normal, weird, scary due to my four tattoos and my piercings, emo... those were the words they used to describe me. I'm twenty-one years old, the youngest of all of my brothers. I have five brother's... well half brothers, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Quil, and then there is me. My father Charlie is chief of Police to the people of Forks. My brothers and I all decided to get a house that we all could live in and all of us contribute to keep it so we didn't live with him anymore, we decided that our father should have a nice quiet house after raising six children. My brothers are native Quileute Indian from their mom. Their mom took off on our dad, and my brothers have never forgiven her. Later came my mother, Renee. My brothers were around eight years old when Renee and Charlie got together.

I have seen pictures of my mother around the house, or in an old photo album. I've never seen her in person... but that's because she died giving birth to me. Apparently the birth was way to much stress on her body and she was given a choice, Either she dies giving birth to me, She gives me up, or we both die together, and she chose to give her life for me to survive, and I thank her for that everyday. Every time people saw me with my brother they would make fun of me calling me the "Albino outcast," of course this irritated my brothers.

Each of my brothers have personalities of their own, and some of them share some personalities. Sam was the protective one, always leading the group. Paul was the one who would fight anyone for the safety of his siblings, he's quite a hot head. Embry and Quil were twins and both had quite a sense of humor, they always knew how to make a bright occasion out of an awful day, and Jacob was the perfect mix of them all, being the perfect brother. I mean of course they were all the perfect brother, but I would say that Jacob and I were closer.

My best friends Rosalie, Alice, and Laurent were in the kitchen hanging out while my brothers decided to play a bit of football. "So Izzy, how are you?" Laurent asked, bringing the cup of raspberry ginger ale to his lips. Laurent and I became close friends about two years ago, he was like a brother to me. We met when I was being mugged by a group of men, and Laurent came to my rescue. I have thanked him for that day non-stop. He is a good looking guy, long, clean black dreadlocks go all the day down to his waist, his skin is a dark color, and his eyes are an outstanding shade of hazel.

Now Alice and Rosalie have been my best friends since birth, so you can guess how me met, mostly over drool and runny noses. "I'm alright..."

"Are you sure Bella? I mean you've been spacing out a lot." Alice asked me. Alice was an amazing four feet ten inches in height. Her pixie like features made her one of those beautiful supermodel women with her somewhat spiky black and purple hair-do and pale skin.

"Yeah... I'm sorry guys. I've just been thinking about something, something I want to do with my life... but I'm not sure how to accomplish it." I have been thinking about starting a band. A rock/metal band. And having Rosalie, Alice, Laurent, and my brothers be part of the band as well... I knew that took a lot of work... but it was still something I wanted to try.

"Well what is it?" Rosalie asked. She was so beautiful that it was breathtaking. Her long wavy blonde hair framed her flawless face and her black eye liner gave her eyes a great pop of even more beauty that she really didn't need.

"A band. I've always wanted to start a band. A band with you, Alice, Laurent, and my brothers all in it. A band that plays rock/metal genre music." All my friends eyes popped open wide, excitement clear on their faces.

"Lets do it Bella!" Alice cheered.

"Yeah." Rosalie and Laurent said.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Alice said, "Bella, you are an incredible singer, always in honors choir in high school and throughout college. You could be the lead singer, Rose and I could be back-up, and the guys could all play instruments considering they all were in honors band. I think it would be perfect, and we could do our practices in the garage. I think it's a perfect idea, and think of how famous we could be someday Bella." Alice cheered on and on, and was still cheering as my brother walked in and asked, "Ok, who drugged Alice?" We informed them on the plan and they were all excited for it.

"Bella! It is a great idea! Oh no... I'm turning into Alice..." Embry said laughing.

"There's only one problem though." I stated. "We only have one guitar... and we don't have the money for a bunch of equipment." Sam looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure we could get a loan and pay it off Bella." I nodded, that was true.

"Well then, to start off... what should we name our band?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, it has to have the word "star" in it." Alice said, her tone in-between asking and demanding. We shot off a bunch of different things to go with Star, _Star flight, star bomb, glowing star, star light. _But none of them seemed to fit... and out of no where, I got an idea.

"What about... Star Dusk?" Silent immediately replaced the chatter. "Was... that a bad idea?" I asked nervously.

"Hell no! That's perfect. I'm thinking Bella should write her own lyrics." Jacob said and everyone agreed. So, that's where it left off. Of course first it started off with me going to the bank to try and get a loan. Thank god we had such great credit. With this loan we purchased one Electric Guitar, one Electric acoustic guitar, one bass guitarist, amps for each instrument including the amp for the microphone speakers, drum mics, a drum set, a Electric Piano, a synthesizer, three Microphones, and Microphone speakers. I was happy that Sam had suggested that we get a loan. It would have taken us a long time to get all of these things that we needed.

Time flew by. Within a couple weeks we had turned the garage into a practice studio and then had been practicing for another two months before we started going to bars, clubs, etc to see if we could play in those places. We all agreed on our current positions in the band. I had been appointed as the lead singer, Alice and Rosalie wanted to be back-up singers. My brother Sam wanted to be our manager while Jacob wanted to play the electric guitar, Embry wanted to play bass and Quil wanted to play the electric acoustic guitar, Paul wanted to be on the drums and Laurent... surprisingly wanted to work the electric piano.

To start off our practices we each did a solo on our individual instruments including the vocal, and I was shocked with how well everyone played. "So, Bells." Jacob called.

"Yes Jake?"

"Should we try out a song now? I mean... have you written one for us to try out yet?" I grinned, happy that I had done so. I nodded, receiving gasps from everyone.

"Really! Oh my gosh Bella, please let's start." Alice cheered. I giggled at her enthusiasm, and showed them the music sheets giving the guys their practice music sheets along with giving Rosalie and Alice their back up lines, placing mine on a music stand in front of me just as Alice and Rosalie did the same.

"Ok, you all ready?" I asked them after giving them time to look over the music. After nods from all of them I started tapping my foot as I counted down. "Ok, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," And the guys all began their music... and in that moment, I felt so proud of myself. Then I realized it was my time to sing, and once again, I was shocked... was I really singing! The music filled the garage and at the end of the practice all of us were so excited.

"Wow! Great job Bella! Yep, you are definitely writing and singing the songs." Rosalie said, giving me a small hug, before we all went our separate ways to head home Alice turned to look at me. "So, what are we going to name that song?" I smirked... and tilted my head in thought.

"Going Under."

"Great name! So, we have practice tomorrow. I can't wait..." Alice said, talking a mile a minute as she left with Rosalie. Not to long after that we began getting gigs at local bars, clubs, and birthday parties and it was great, and it wasn't to long after that that we had finally got an agent to help us set up shows and I couldn't wait. We had performed quite a few at some important music clubs here in Seattle and now, we were moving towards home. To Port Angeles for our first out of town concert. When we heard the news about our first out of town show, we were so ecstatic that we went out, got drunk, and partied here at home.

When we arrived at Port Angeles we began settling up immediately. "So, how many people bought tickets for the show?" Sam asked the manager of the concert building.

"About 150 people Mr. Swan." That shocked me, that was a lot of people, and I was super excited. As it reached closer towards show time we began hearing the people flooding into the building, and the nerves began to start. As we were setting up Jacob noticed my distress and said, "Hey Bella, why do cows need bells?"

"Why Jake?"

"Because their horns don't work." He said in his best Rock Balboa voice impression and I started cracking up. That definitely helped with the fears. After setting up, Alice ordered everyone back towards the dressing rooms, first directing the men on what to do, and then shoving us both into a large changing room, with outfits on the walls, out name tags hanging on the fronts as she got herself ready. She had even taken the opportunity to add another note onto our outfits, stating what they all were.

So... my outfit consisted of a Dress that goes down to my knees and the skirt is cut so that it flows with a pattern of embracing skeletons making the shape of hearts out of their bodies and some have a red background but the majority of the skirt is black and white. The bodice has a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. Along the top of the bodice are skulls and flowers in an interchangeable pattern. The shoes are ankle boots with a platform and a 4 inch heal. They are black suede with black and silver buckles. The bracelets have a punk feel and are leather with chains and spikes. The necklace is a black rose cameo. And the earrings are black swan wings. While my make-up was my everyday look of black eyeliner, black eye shadow, dark blood red lipstick, and dark red nail polish.

Rosalie was an angelic beauty, wearing a Dress that is ruby red and goes to mid-thigh. It is form fitting and sleeveless with a mock turtleneck neckline. Around the neck, shoulders and dropping to the bustline is a pewter colored embroidered collar. Shoes are five inch suede stilettos the same color as the dress. They have a band that crosses over the top of the foot and then wraps around to the heel. Alice came out looking just as good as Rosalie wearing a dress that is short and goes to the upper thighs but is angled and slightly longer on one side. It is black lace with a white lining underneath making the design of the lace stand out. It has a v neckline that drops to below the breasts and stops at the upper abdomen with cap sleeves. The shoes are five inch open toe stilettos in black with a band that buckles around the ankle and is about an inch wide to match the band that covers the toes. her make-up consisted of warm light gray eye shadow, plum pink lipstick, and peachy pink blush.

We looked at ourselves in the mirror together and smiled, "So... here we go... break a leg." We all said to each other as we exited the room together to find all the guys in a shirtless, leather pants style with metal dragon rings, I was so happy, our dreams were coming true, and we definitely felt this as we got onto the stage to see the room full, and to hear a crowd full of excitement. And with a deep breath we all took our places on the stage and waited patiently as the manager was speaking.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**(****Talking about life: . Has two adoptive siblings. Youngest child "age 21" Tattoos, piercings, love for music, etc.)**

So... my life is kind of on the boring side... I mean, I'm no where near average, I have black hair with bronze highlights, that is sort of swoopy, but still tousled on the top. My eyes are an emerald shade of green. I have one eyebrow piercing, and snake bits and I also have two tattoos, one on my side and one of my left arm. My left arms is a sleeve tattoo of tribal markings and bleeding roses, and on my side it's an angry Bengal tiger, tearing three claw gashes in my side.

I am an adopted child as well as my brothers Emmet and Jasper, but it all works. My parents had died from a disease that had made my home a condemned home when I was seven years old, and I was taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They were the sweetest towards me, always smiling and cheerful. When I brought into the home there were already two boys there, Emmet and Jasper. They immediately warmed up to me and now we are as close as brothers can be.

We grew up in a great family, and I thank my adoptive mother and father for that more then they will ever know. I was in college now, sharing a dorm room with Emmet and Jasper. Emmet and I were currently relaxing on our beds, laying back after our mid-term tests when we heard Jasper enter the room, coming back with three tickets. "Hey Jasper, what's that?" I asked.

"They are three tickets I just bought for us to go see this new rock/metal band called "Star Dusk" at the concert building." It sounded like a good idea, I needed to get out, relax, and party. What was the point of having a break from school if we weren't going to go out.

"Star Dusk, never heard of them."

"Hence why I said, "New band" Emmet." Jasper said chuckling.

"Well... when is it?" I asked.

"It's tonight at seven, so in about four hours." He said, good, that gave me enough time for a nap. To be honestly I had never listened to rock/metal music before... well other than slipknot. I turned onto my side, relaxing on my mattress as my eyes slowly closed, giving me the rest I needed. In my nap, I began to dream. I dreamed that I was walking threw a meadow, full of good smelling flowers and I then saw a beauty... I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was beautiful on the inside.

I was awakened by the sound of hangers rustling in the closet and I looked up to see it was Jasper, who had a towel wrapped around his waist.. he must have just gotten out of the shower. I looked at the clock and saw that it was six o'clock, so I got out of bed, and began changing into clothing. Black denim jeans. a black beanie, my slipknot t-shirt, some eye-liner, and my black all-star converse. My brother Emmet wore his everyday outfit of a muscle t-shirt, dark denim jeans, sneakers, and a gray beanie, and Jasper wore a gray tank top with a jean jacket, dark denim jeans, and of course a gray beanie.

Now after finished getting ready we got in my Volvo and we drive towards the popular concert building called "Skullies." The building was built about ten years ago and since then it's gotten to be one of the most famous rock/metal concert buildings. I had never gone there before, but my brothers have and have constantly told me about how great of a place it is. The outside of the building was made of dark red bricks, and in the front of the building a bunch of graffiti tattooed the building. Paintings of people cheering at a concert, guitars... I was beginning to like this place already. And the inside was even better. There were two small bars on the east and west walls of the building, towards the entrance there was a medium sized dining area, and in the middle was a very large dance floor and in front of the dance for was a large black stage, and at the moment the curtains were closed, probably still setting up, I guessed.

As we made our way threw almost one hundred-forty people we made it to the bar area, all three of us asking for Reds Apple beers. As we sat down our stools we heard an outburst of laughter come from behind the red velvet curtains, it was one of the most angelic laughs I had ever heard, and it caused us three to laugh, it was a contagious laugh.

After taking our third sip of our beer, the lights above the stage came on, and we decided to sit in the bar seats closest to the stage, which gave us a pretty good view, and soon, we heard a males voice, probably the manager. "Hello everyone! How is everyone tonight?!" Shouts and whistles came from everyone in the crowd including ourselves. "Glad to hear it! Well, tonight, you are all in for a great surprise. Please, give a warm welcome to the band... "Star Dusk!" More cheers rang clear in the room as the curtains opened, and my eyes immediately landed on the girl whom looked like the lead singer. "Welcome Star Dusk. So, Izzy, care to say hello to the fans?"

"Of course." The lead singer responded, gently taking the microphone from the manager and walking towards the front of the stage. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. The dress she wore was outstanding on her body, and the way it hugged each of her curves was beautiful. Her hair was gorgeous with the outstanding colors of Black, Blue, and Silver that it showed. I think I have a celebrity crush now. I looked over at Jasper and Emmet to see that they were getting the same looks for the other two girls. I chuckled and looked back at the lead singer. "Hello everyone! First off I want to say thanks for coming out tonight, and we hope you enjoy. So, to introduce you to the gang, I'm Izzy, Rose and Alice as back-up. Paul on drums, Quil on electric acoustic guitar, Embry on bass, Laurent on electric piano, and Jake on the electric guitar." Wolf whistles erupted from the girls towards the shirtless men. "So, tonight, we are going to start off with our very first song. Going Under!" More cheers came from everyone, and unconsciously my brothers and I ran into the crowd, making our way as close to the stage as possible.

Just then, the instrumental began to start, and so far... I loved it, and anticipation filled me as I watched Izzy get closer to the microphone, and grab hold of it. She was so sexy up there, moving her body along with the music as her mouth came closer to the microphone, and I watched slowly as she opened her mouth to being.

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _**  
**_50 thousand tears I've cried._**  
**_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you _**  
**_And you still won't hear me (going under)  
_****_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
_****_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
_****_Not tormented daily defeated by you  
_****_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _**

Shock filled me as I listened to her beautiful voice emanating all through the room.

**_I dive again_**

**_I'm going under (going under)_**  
**_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_**  
**_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_**  
**_I've got to break through_**  
**_I'm going under_**

**_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._**  
**_(So I don't know what's real)_**  
**_So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)_**  
**_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_**  
**_So I can't trust myself anymore_**

**_I dive again_**

**_I'm going under (going under)_**  
**_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_**  
**_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_**  
**_I've got to break through_**

**_I..._**

**_So go on and scream_**  
**_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_**  
**_I won't be broken again (again)_**  
**_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_**

**_I dive again_**

**_I'm going under (going under)_**  
**_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_**  
**_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_**  
**_I've got to break through_**

**_I'm going under (going under)_**  
**_I'm going under (drowning in you)_**  
**_I'm going under_**

I clapped as loud as I could as I kept my eyes on Bella, watching her beautiful chest rise and fall for breath. It was more than a celebrity crush now. "That was amazing!" Emmet said, "And that Rose chick is pretty sexy, don't you think Jasper?"

"Actually.. I like Alice... what about you Edward? Do any of them catch your fancy?" I smirked and nodded. "Who?" Emmet and Jasper asked.

"Izzy..." I would have said more, but Izzy began to speak.

"Thank you all! Now the next song... we came up with out of clean air, so here goes "Off With Her Head!" This times I was the one who began the cheering, and I don't know if I was daydreaming but... I swear she looked at me and smiled. Once again, she took her place at her microphone and took a deep breath before she began. And once again, the instrumental was incredible, but I didn't focus on that, I only kept my eyes on Izzy.

_**I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again **_  
_**My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in**_  
_**This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me**_  
_**They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy**_

_**How long until it starts to do me in**_  
_**I can't give out what I'm not breathing in**_  
_**I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**_  
_**My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**_

_**Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**_  
_**Death is mine I know**_  
_**Don't let go, don't let go**_  
_**Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**_  
_**Death is mine I know**_  
_**Don't let go, don't let go, savior**_

_**Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am **_  
_**It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned**_  
_**And I will ever linger on the edge**_  
_**Unless you hear me**_

_**How long until it starts to do me in**_  
_**I can't give out what I'm not breathing in**_  
_**I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**_  
_**My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**_

_**Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**_  
_**Death is mine I know**_  
_**Don't let go, don't let go**_  
_**Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**_  
_**Death is mine I know**_  
_**Don't let go, don't let go, savior**_

_**Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**_  
_**Death is mine I know**_  
_**Don't let go, don't let go**_  
_**Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**_  
_**Death is mine I know**_  
_**Don't let go, don't let go, save your own**_

I was smiling at the beautiful image before me, and it filled me with anticipation to hear more. I wanted to get as much out of this amazing concert night as possible. Cheers filled the entire room once again and everyone on stage looked at each other and smiled as Bella handed the microphone to Alice.

"Hi guys! We are so happy you enjoyed our last song, next we are going to slow down a bit, and you will really get a sense of how amazing our lead singers voice is.. so next is Angels. Enjoy!" She said as she gave back the microphone to a blushing Izzy.

_**Sparkling angel**_  
_**I believe**_  
_**You are my **_**_savior_**  
_**In my time of need**_

_**Blinded by faith**_  
_**I couldn't hear**_  
_**All the whispers**_  
_**The warning's so clear**_

_**I see the angels**_  
_**I'll lead them to your door**_  
_**There is no escape now**_  
_**Now mercy no more**_

_**No remorse 'cause I still remember**_  
_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**You took my heart**_  
_**Deceived me right from the start**_  
_**You showed me dreams**_  
_**I wished they'd turn to real**_  
_**You broke the promise**_  
_**And made me **_**_realize_**  
_**It was all just a lie**_

_**Sparkling angel**_  
_**Couldn't see**_  
_**Your dark intentions**_  
_**Your feelings for me**_

_**Fallen angel**_  
_**Tell me why?**_  
_**What is the reason?**_  
_**The thorn in your eye**_

_**I see the angels**_  
_**I'll lead them to your door**_  
_**There is no escape now**_  
_**No mercy no more**_

_**No remorse 'cause I still remember**_  
_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**Could have been forever**_  
_**Now we have reached the end**_

_**This world may have failed you**_  
_**It doesn't give the reason why**_  
_**You could have chosen**_  
_**A different path of life**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**You took my heart**_  
_**Deceived me right from the start**_  
_**You showed me dreams**_  
_**I wished they'd turn in to real**_  
_**You broke a promise**_  
_**And made me **_**_realize_**  
_**It was all just a lie**_

_**Could have been forever**_  
_**Now we have reached the end**_

Her voice was truly beautiful and I had to admit so were Rose and Alice's voices on the back-up parts. Jasper looked at me and whispered to me, "No wonder you like her, she is pretty and her voice is good."

"It's better than good Jasper, It's... the voice of an angel." He chuckled and everyone went silent after Izzy was finished wiping the sweat from her flawless face.

"Ok... thank you everyone! We hope you enjoyed that song. Now up next is Broken, for this song, I'm going to need some help from a male co-singer, so my brother Sam is going to help me out. Come on out same." I was shocked when I saw her brother... he was tall, tan, and extremely muscular. "So, let's begin this enjoy!"

_**Sam:**_  
_**I wanted you to know that**_  
_**I love the way you laugh**_  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away... **_  
_**I keep your photograph and**_  
_**I know it serves me well**_  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**_

_**Izzy:**_  
_**The worst is over now **_  
_**And we can breathe again**_  
_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_  
_**There's so much left to learn**_  
_**And no one left to fight**_  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_  
_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_  
_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_  
_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_  
_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...**_

_**Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome**_  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone... **_  
_**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.**_

This was the best concert I had ever been to. I was so happy, "Thank you." I shouted to Jasper over the shouts of all the other fans.

"For what?" He asked.

"For getting the tickets. This is the best concert I have ever been to." He smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys." Izzy said, smiling, and breathing heavily. "So I hoped you liked that, if you all couple please give my brother Sam, and my brothers Jake, Embry, Quil, and Paul a round of applause including my friends Laurent, Rose, and Alice?" Everyone complied with loud claps, wolf-whistles, and "Call me!" The people who said call me made me laugh. "Also, at the end of the show we will be calling numbers. The numbers are on the back of all of your tickets. The numbers we choose will be the people who can come back stage after the show, so keep your tickets. Our last song for the night is called "Whispers in the Dark... and I won't be singing this song. I'll be taking over for my brother Jake on the electric guitar as he sings this song. I hope you all enjoy!" She said as she handed her brother the microphone. I was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be singing this song, but I would just focus on her on the guitar.

**_Despite the lies that you're making _**  
**_Your love is mine for the taking _**  
**_My love is _**  
**_Just waiting _**  
**_To turn your tears to roses_**

Just now Bella began her solo on the guitar, and it was amazing! I felt like I wanted to cry from the beauty of the scene before me.

**_Despite the lies that you're making _**  
**_Your love is mine for the taking _**  
**_My love is _**  
**_Just waiting _**  
**_To turn your tears to roses_**

**_I will be the one that's gonna hold you _**  
**_I will be the one that you run to _**  
**_My love is _**  
**_A burning, consuming fire_**

**_No _**  
**_You'll never be alone _**  
**_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars _**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark _**  
**_No _**  
**_You'll never be alone _**  
**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark _**  
**_Whispers in the dark_**

**_You feel so lonely and ragged _**  
**_You lay here broken and naked _**  
**_My love is _**  
**_Just waiting _**  
**_To clothe you in crimson roses_**

**_I will be the one that's gonna find you _**  
**_I will be the one that's gonna guide you _**  
**_My love is _**  
**_A burning, consuming fire_**

**_No _**  
**_You'll never be alone _**  
**_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars _**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark _**  
**_No _**  
**_You'll never be alone _**  
**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _**  
**_Hear the whispers in the dark  
_****_  
Whispers in the dark  
_****_Whispers in the dark  
_****_Whispers in the dark_**

Shouts expanded through the room and got so loud you would think that your ear drums would burst. This was amazing! I decided to wolf-whistle myself. Izzy hugged her brother Jake and took back the microphone. "Ok, before we announce the people who are invited back stage, I wanted to thank you all for coming here tonight. It was truly great and in return for your amazing crowd and town we promise to try and make it to the top. So with that being said, we are going back stage to get relax for a little, and the manager will be calling out the numbers. Good luck to you all and good night everyone."

As Izzy and her band disappeared off of the stage the manager came onto the stage and pulled a paper out of his pocket. Before he spoke Emmet, Jasper, and I told each other our numbers just in case one of us didn't hear the announcer. "Wow! Didn't I tell you that you were in for a great night. Great job guys. We hope to see you here again. So, there are four numbers listed on this paper here in my hands. Those of you that I call, please come onto the stage if you hear your number. The first number is... 5383701." A girl walked threw the crowd and walked onto the stage. "The second number is... 5687433" Jasper! Jasper was so excited that he laughed in joy on his way to the stage. "The third number is... 5265832"

"Whooooo!" Emmet shouted as he hurtled his way to the stage... Please, please let my ticket be next. I pleaded in my head.

"And the last number of the night is... 5876348." Holy shit! Yes! I ran towards the stage and joined Emmet and Jasper, while Emmet gave me a light noogie on the head. I was going backstage! To meet the beautiful Izzy. And my heart was beating so fast that I could tell this was going to be a nervous meeting, but... I didn't care. I was to happy to let my nerves get the best of me. So with that, we made out way backstage, awaiting to meet the life changing band "Star Dusk."


	2. Getting To Know One Another

**Bella's POV**

As we made our way towards our relaxation room, I went over the events of tonight, smiling at how well it all went. The crowd here loves us, so I was hoping other cities and towns would as well. It was a pretty good show, other than the fact that I began sweating on stage. I laughed to myself at the hysterical thought of dripping sweat on the stage. Yuck.

When I entered the room, I immediately saw our cousins, Seth and Leah. Leah is a tall girl, and has tan skin skin just like my half-brothers. Seth... well he's... Seth. "Hey guys! That was awesome! Great job!" I smiled and I laughed at myself again due to my previous thought. I was so out of breath that I had to lay flat across the couch and breathe in and out heavily, and my brothers were doing the same thing.

It was about ten minutes later that we all wanted a snack to eat so all of us went and got our individual ice creams from the freezer, and not to long after that, we heard a knock on the door. Sam got up and answered the door, "Yes?"

"The guests Mr. Swan." Sam fixed to stance behind to door to open the door.

"Oh yes, come on in, hey guys, the guests are here, one girl and three guys." I smiled and just continued eating my ice cream. I know it might have been selfish of m, but... my ice cream was what was most important to me at the moment. I stood up and walked towards our guests with my pint of ice cream in hand. The coldness of the pint, cooling my hand. I used my free hand to shake her hand.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"My name is Angela." She said, meekly. I then really looked at the girl, beautiful. She was an amazing 6'1, with light brown hair with streaks of honey and brown eyes that spoke the words, "always-gentle." Her eyes are framed with white, elegant glasses. The guy next to her was 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike the man next to him. "Hi, what is your name?" I asked.

"Jasper Ma'am." Whoa... ma'am. I liked that. Next to him there was a man whom was very tall, very muscular, and in my mind, very intimidating. He was an outstanding 6'5", he is taller than the other people, although he is very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, this hair gave him a childish look. "I'm Emmet miss." He said before I could even ask. I looked next to the burly man, and immediately... I was in a daze. This man was gorgeous... the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

He was extremely attractive, his appearance could easily be associated to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His facial features were perfect and angular, he had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair showed a mix of an unusual bronze shade that seemed like his natural hair color and black. His eyes were an astonishing emerald green, as beautiful as liquid emerald are now described as topaz or liquid gold, he was about 6'2", and had a thin and lanky, but muscular body. Yes, he was oh so beautiful. "H-Hi." I stuttered. "A-and... who might you be?" I asked, and in my voice you could hear my awe of his beauty.

"Hello Izzy. My name is Edward." His was was as smooth as velvet and as beautiful as Alexander Desplats musical piece called "The Meadow." And shook my head quickly blinking... Edward... such a beautiful name.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Excitement rushed throughout my body as we made our way towards backstage. Before we left for backstage, each of us were given a free copy of their first CD. My thoughts kept rushing back to Izzy. Her beauty was so outstanding to me, it's like her image was burned into my mind, but I didn't mind it being there. Izzy was extremely beautiful with her pale ivory skin tone, but that ivory color seemed to have a little bit of peach, she also had straight Black, Blue, and Silver waist-length hair. Her hair had a special bounciness to it at the top. She was only 5'4'' but her shortness made her, ever so adorable. I was also looking at her tattoos while she was on stage. There was one on her right arm that I noticed covered her whole arm... I looked closely at it, and it looked like a mural of a bunch on anime characters. She liked anime to? This woman was a dream come true.

When we reached the door of the backstage room, my nerves went out of control, so as we waited, I took slow deep breaths, and those helped a lot. We were still standing there, waiting patiently when the manager turned around to look at us. Slowly and clearly he recited four rules, and I made sure to remember them. After finishing telling us the rules he once again congratulated us on being chosen for backstage, then he turned around and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, and I heard the sound of a very deep, pretty low voice. I looked around Emmet and recognized him as Izzy's brother Sam.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The guests Mr. Swan." Swan? Izzy Swan... that was a pretty cool name, but when I looked at Sam, I laughed... Swan didn't really go well with his appearance.

"Oh yes, come on in, hey guys, the guests are here, one girl and three guys." Sam said as he politely shook each one of our hands. "Welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you four. We are happy to have you here with us." Sam said. I nodded with a polite smile, as Emmet, Jasper, The girl, and I got into a single file line, not sure why... but that's how we entered the room. As we stood here, we looked around, seeing the band people put down their snacks and drinks and walked towards us. But.. then I spotted Izzy. I chuckled quietly to myself when I saw her refuse to put down her snack and walk over to us while eating it.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Izzy asked after shaking the girls hand.

"My name is Angela." She said, almost in a quiet shy voice. I figured that she must not talk munch around people. Izzy nodded and then shook Jasper's hand.

"Hi, what is your name?" I asked.

"Jasper Ma'am."

"I'm Emmet miss." Emmet said, with pride in his voice causing me to smirk. Then... she came to me, and her eyes finally met mine. Her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate brown.

"H-Hi." She stuttered. "A-and... who might you be?" I smiled, was.. he... no, she couldn't like me... could she? I mean I wasn't handsome like most men, or anything.

"H-hello Izzy. My name is Edward." I blushed at me obvious stutter. I gave myself away, damn it! A blush immediately made itself known on the apples of her cheeks, and I couldn't help but want to gently place my hand on her cheek, and rub her cheekbones. What is wrong with me? _Nothing is wrong with you! You're just getting a serious crush! _My thoughts rang loud, and that made me feel better.

"You're pretty cute when you're nervous you know." She said, giggling. Was it that obvious that I was nervous? "Would you like to sit with me? Sorry about my eating in front of you, I'm just starving and we won't be eating or another two hours or so." I nodded, happy that she wanted to talk with me... but... why did she want to talk with me? Was I interesting? Cool? No... it couldn't be any of those things. I'm not interesting, I'm not cool, I'm not anything, I'm just regular old Edward.

After getting myself situated on the couch next to her, she ate some ice cream and looked at me, "So Edward, where are you from?" She asked casually.

"Forks." Her eyes widened.

"Really? I'm from forks as well, but my brothers and I moved to Seattle."

"May I ask why you moved? If you mind me asking."

"Well, you see, my brothers, are really my half brothers. My youngest siblings before I was born are the twins Embry and Quil. There is a five year different between us. Their mother,... she didn't stick around. But, when I came around my mother died of childbirth, and with my five brothers, and then adding me on five years later, you can pretty much do the math on how many years our father spent raising us, so we thought he deserved a break. So we all pitched in and moved in together in Seattle." Wow, her story was not overly horrifying, but it was still sad. Her brothers suffered abandonment from their mother, and then Izzy's mother died in childbirth. I felt bad for her, her mother, and her half brothers. "I can see the worry in your eyes Edward, but don't worry. It's ok. We've all learned to move on from things like that." She shifted uncomfortably for a moment. A question came to my mind.

"Izzy.. if you don't mind me asking... what's your dad's name, may I know him?"

"My father is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks." Really? Izzy, and her brothers are the children of Chief Swan, wow. Man, I was starting to sound like an overly obsessed gossip girl. After that we spent a good two hours doing nothing but asking questions, and getting to know each other, and it made me smile. Bella was a great, and very bright person. Sam then stood in the middle of the room and whistled.

"Well guys, it's been fun hanging out with you all. We will be heading to dinner soon and then back home, so if you would like, you may join us for dinner." I liked that idea. I looked around the room, just to see whom Emmet and Jasper were talking to. And of course Emmet was talking to Rosalie and Jasper was talking to Alice... and that girl... what was her name... Angela? She was sitting with another boy who looked like she could be Izzy's brother as well.

"Hey, Izzy. Who are those two over there?" I asked.

"Oh. That's Seth, and Leah. Those two are my cousins. Leah is about three years older than me, and Seth in three years younger." After that explanation, everyone got up, helping the band put all of their equipment away in their large band trailer attached to the back of their large, almost FBI looking Cavalcade GTA 4. After that was finished we all headed out towards a local restaurant called "Dynasty Chinese Restaurant." And it was funny seeing all of us walk in and sit down. Emmet and Rosalie decided to share a two seat table, Jasper and Alice decided to share a two seat table, Bella's brothers, friend, and her two cousins shared a large party table, and of course Bella and I shared a two seated table.

After all of the questions that we had asked, there was a question I did have, "Izzy, If you don't mind me asking, what are your two tattoos supposed to represent? The one around your neck, and the one on your arm?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, the one around my neck, the white tiger symbolizes serene strength and the Bengal tiger symbolizes the anger that is within and ability to trust. I chose these symbols only because... well... I have to have strength, or everything, everyone does. Then the ability to trust because I am someone that people can trust. Then... the anger is towards myself..." She stopped and breathed in deeply. How could this kind-hearted, beautiful goddess before be angry with herself?

"If I may ask... why?" She looked at me, deliberation in her eyes. After about three minutes she sighed and smiled sadly at me, "well I'm angry with myself because I feel responsible..." She paused.

"Responsible for what?"

"For... for my mother dying while having me. For some reason, when I found out what happened, I just became angry with myself, I feel that it's my fault that she isn't here right now." She didn't need to think this way, there was no way for her mother to survive this and her mother wanted her to live.

"No, Izzy, that's not true at all. It's not your fault. She gave herself up for you, because to her, you were a blessing, to everyone here, you are a blessing. It was never your fault and never will be." She looked at me.. shocked by my kind words. Tears began to surface in her eyes, Oh no! I had made her cry... I needed to fix this. I grabbed a napkin and walked to her side of the table and gestured to give her the napkin, but instead of taking the napkin, she jumped up, and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing silently, gently clutching the back of my shirt. It felt warm in my heart.

"Thank you Edward... I needed that. No man that I'm not related to has ever told me that... thank you." She whispered. By instinct I wrapped my arms around her back and slowly rubbed my hands up and down her back. This was... soothing.

"You're welcome Izzy." She shook her head. I looked at her to see her blushing, "What is it Izzy?"

"Please... call me by real name, Bella." Bella... So beautiful.

"Ok... Bella..." I said, it sounded like an angels name. She sighed into my chest and then she sat back down in her seat and I did the same. Smiling at her as I handed her the napkin she needed. She slowly wiped her eyes, and as soon as she finished doing we get up together to get our food. And we began to feel uncomfortable as we were being stared at by Bella's friends and family on the way towards our seats.

"Ok.. sorry.. now, anyways.. the tattoo on my arm is just a mural of my favorite anime characters. Do you recognize any of the characters?" She held out her right arm for to examine it for any characters I might know.

"Well, I see Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Songa, Miroku from Inuyasha. I see Nagisa, Tomoya, Ushio, Akio, Sanae, and Sunohara from Clannad. Then Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Haru, and Momiji from Fruits Basket." Bella smiled.

"Impressive, so I take it you are a fan of anime?"

"Oh yeah, what about you?" I sad laughing.

"Of course." I looked around as I finished my last bite of food and witnessed as Sam looked at the watch on his wrist, got up, and walked towards the counter and paid for the meals, then he came back towards all of the tables and sighed.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to say this, but it's time for us to head out. Say your good-byes and we got to go. And again, thank you to the special guests, and we hoped that you enjoyed your time with us."

"Oh hell yeah we did!" Emmet yelled, making all of us laugh at him. "Aw, why are you all laughing at poor Emmy..." He whined. Causing us to laugh once again. I turned towards Bella then, and nodded.

"Well... I guess this is farewell fair Bella. It has been fun with you, and to be honest... I will miss you." She blushed again... where the hell did that come from? It just rolled out of my mouth... but I was happy that I had said it.

"Well you know Edward, this doesn't have to be the end. We can stay in contact. I would like that very much." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small envelope and she placed it in my hand. "This is for you. Thank you for hanging out with me tonight. It was well appreciated. " She reached forward and hugged me, then got on her tippy toes and planted a warm, soft kiss on my cheek. I was so shocked, that I placed my hand on my cheek. Warmth immediately went to my heart and as she got into her car she said, "Bye Edward, hope to see you again." And that was it... and to be honest I was kind of sad now.

I felt a very heavy strong arm hit my shoulder, "Way to go Eddie. That was quite romantic there bro, Look, I even snapped a picture of you two, I wish it would have been a make out session though." I mock punched his shoulder.

"Shut up Emmet."

"Well Edward, we should probably get back to the dorms." Jasper suggested, and I agreed, because I thought that maybe the sooner I got myself to bed, that perhaps I would dream of her later. And right I was.

I dreamed that we were in a park, taking a walk, and she turned to look at me and said, "Edward, I love you." Just as the sunset came upon us and the wind picked up, letting her hair flow free.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to leave Edward. He was so kind and sweet, and mature, unlike a lot of college men. Even now, four hours later, I could still feel the phantom sensation of Edward wrapping his arms around me, to comfort me, and... I could swear I was falling in love.

Rosalie and Alice didn't cut me any slack, and neither had my brothers or Laurent. They all questioned when happened, and I told them every minute detail of it, and they all seemed happy.. I'm not sure if it was happiness for me, but... it was something like that.

I walked upstairs and laid down with my friends and began to reminisce in my memories of Edward, and I smiled, thinking of and remembering the whole night. And slowly, I began to dream of Edward.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Second Show

**Disclaimer: Songs for this Chapter: The songs for this chapter are: **

**"Memories" and "All I Need" by Within Temptation, "My Immortal" by Evanescence, "Fire Fire" by Flyleaf, "Make a Move" by Icon for Hire, and "Monster" and "The Last Night" by Skillet.  
**

**I do not own any of the songs above obviously. lol, if I did I would probably be making songs ;D**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

One week has passed since the concert and to be honest, I was miserable. I missed her touch, her voice, her beauty, her personality... I missed all of her. Every day I had the memory of that night and I remembered the excitement I felt.

*** Flashback***

When I arrived home I pulled out the tiny envelope that Bella had given me and inside of it, I found a Pass, band schedule for gigs, and a letter.

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_I have grown fond of you, those were the best words I could find without it making me sound stalkerish._

_So, in this envelope there is a pass, which gets you free access into the shows and it will allow you backstage all the time. _

_Thank you for helping me out,_

_Bella._

*** End Of Flashback***

I smiled, and blushed at the memory of that. All I could think about was her. Her beautiful personality, her beautiful appearance, and how I was able to help her... I never used to get like this from loving someone, but... I felt like she was the one. Emmet and Jasper were just like me right now, missing Rose and Alice. Most of the time when we were all in the room and when we were doing projects we would always put in the CD and just listen. Some people began to think we were depressed.. well in a way we were, but not in a way they were thinking.

Emmet, Jasper, and I had decided to order pizza today, Each one of us had bought personal medium sized pizza's for ourselves. Emmet got himself a meat lover's, Jasper got himself vegetable pizza, and I got myself extra pepperoni pizza. We were sitting there, and chatting about the upcoming show. "So... how hot do you think Rose will look at the next show?" Emmet asked.

"Emmet... you really are a pervert." Jasper said. "But I do admit, I do think about Alice, how beautiful she is... What about you Edward? I remember that embrace between you and Izzy."

"Bella." I murmured.

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't understand you."

"Her name is Bella... Izzy is just her stage name." I said, almost in a shy monotone voice.

"Well, way to go Eddie. All ready on a "real" first name basis!" Even though this comment irritated me slightly, I couldn't help but chuckle along with Jasper and Emmet. After finishing out meal, as usual we went down to the arcade of our college campus and all of us played some pool and bought one beer for each of us before we headed back to our rooms. When we were finally done with our school assignments, and rested enough to lay down for bed we all made out ways to our bunk beds.

Before I laid down I grabbed my copy of "Star Dusk" placed my CD player on my night stand, put in my head phones, put in the CD, and put on my head phones, putting their song "Angels" on repeat."

_Sparkling Angel, I believe...  
You were my savior, in my time of need...  
Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear... the whispers, the warnings so clear..._

Slowly as I listened to Bella's angel-like voice my brain slowly made it's transition into unconsciousness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emmet, Jasper and I were in the middle of eating lunch, Chinese take-out when my cell phone began to ring. I put my chopsticks down and grabbed my cell phone and set it to speakerphone since I didn't know the number. I sat there a moment and everyone got quiet, "Hello?"

"Hello Edward." Spoke a voice I knew all to well.

"Bella?" I nearly gasped, choking on my food. How had she got my number?

"Oh my god! Edward! Are you ok?!" Thank god Jasper answered for me while I was trying to get the food out of my throat.

"Hey Bella, it's Jasper, yeah, he's ok. He's choking on lunch, one moment." Jasper ran to my aid and helped me dislodge the food in my throat. I grabbed a water quickly and washed down the rest of the food in my mouth and sat down near my phone once again.

"Hey Bella, sorry about that disturbing couple minutes."

"Oh no Edward, It's ok. I just hope you're alright." I chuckled.

"Yes, I'm ok now. So, hi... what's up?"

"Oh nothing to special. I just wanted to know if you, Jasper, and Emmet will be making it to the concert in Seattle this weekend?" Of course I would go!

"HELL YEAH! I'M SO GOING!" Emmet enthusiastically cheered, receiving laughter from us.

"Yeah... we are going. What rock club is it going to be at?"

"The show will be at Neumos." My mind had exploded from hearing this news. Neumos was a very great place to get into if you were performing! They were really doing good in their music career.

"Are you serious? That is awesome! We will so be there!" Emmet cheered.

"Oh, and you three will be back stage again after the show. Can't wait to see you there. Oh.. Sam said he is renting you three a hotel room for the weekend, so be ready to stay." A whole weekend? With Bella?! Excitement rushed throughout my body, so much that all I could say was, "Ok, We will, see you soon Bella!" And hang up. Emmet, Jasper, and I looked at each other, our eyes wide, and we were so excited that we already started packing for the trip to Seattle, which was still two days away, but none of us cared, we just wanted to get our stuff together.

The next two days were pain for the three of us, pain from anticipation. Of course I was the one asked to drive. we didn't take long to get to Seattle, and get to the hotel that Bella had texted me the name of the night before we came here. After getting settled in our room, we went and got some food, showered, and got ready for the show. I was wearing my signature black beanie, black snake bites, and black eye liner with my Beatles t-shirt, grey jeans, and black converse. Emmet was wearing yet another muscle t-shirt with his sagged jeans, and Jasper... well he wore the same outfit as last time. Luckily for us, the concert building was right next door to the hotel so we left a little early to get there in time.

When we entered the building we saw Bella and her band setting up on stage. She was so beautiful in her black shirt and grey skinny jeans. Emmet Jasper and I just stood there admiring the women we were crushing hard on. Bella's Beautiful hair, waist-length and still it's amazing Black, Blue, and Silver colors. She was the Goddess Aphrodite herself. It was then that she turned her head to move her hair out of the way when her eyes met with mine. Her eyes grew wide and her bright white smile made itself known to me.

"Jasper! Edward! Emmet!" Alice cheered, motioning us towards the stage. Jasper then blushed slightly since Alice had called his name first, and I could swear that I had heard a awe tone coat her voice when she did. I chuckled and before I could get on the stage Bella's hand went into mine, and she pulled me up onto the stage with ease and pulled me into an immediate hug.

"Well, hello to you to Bella, or for now should I call you Izzy?" She looked up at me, want... a want for something I was unsure of, was in her eyes.

"No, as long as there is no audience here... I like it when you call me by my real name... Um.. Edward, there is something I want to talk to you about later, would you have time to talk after the show?" She asked after we moved out of each others embraces.

"Of course I do Bella. What time does the show start? Could any of you use help with setting up?" I asked Sam.

"Actually, yes, could you help us move this drum amp to the opposite side of the stage?"

"Of course."

It wasn't much longer until the place became filled with fans and Emmet, Jasper, and I had to get in with the fans, but not before they all asked us to be careful in case the fans go crazy. The curtain closed and we patiently waited for the show to start. After a moment, the stage lights above the curtains came on and we heard the manager's voice in the intercom. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Neumos!" The audience roared wildly as well as Emmet, Jasper, and myself. "It's good to see all of you here tonight! Tonight we have a real treat for you all. The newly record label joined band, STAR DUSK!" The crowd as well as ourselves roared loudly no one noticing much due to our excitement to be here. Wait... they got a record label to sign with? Excitement shook in my body, overloading my circuits, but I held it as best as I could.

The curtains slowly opened to reveal a fog covered stage with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie standing towards the front of the stage in all of their beauty.

Bella wore a beautiful red dress made of Red Velvet fabric and see threw black lace. The front of her dress comes down to just above her breasts before curving up with the one inch wide black see threw straps. The back of her dress elegantly curved down to the middle of her back before curving up to meet the dress's shoulder straps. She wore her signature black winged gauge earrings, and beautiful black makeup that accentuated her chocolate brown eyes. Around her neck was a leather choker that had two small silver chains cascade from the choker to just below her collarbone. She was in my mind the most beautiful girl this world could have ever given birth to, maybe she was a daughter of Aphrodite.**  
**

Alice wore a Black and silver Kassandra shoulder dress. The bottom ends just before the middle of her upper thighs. The front of the dress is decorated with triangle patterns made from reflective silver materials, wearing Black four inch high heels. Her appearance reminds Jasper of a Naughty Purple Angel, it was weird hearing that from my brother. And Rosalie wore a blood red shirt that ends just below the bottom of her rib cage and from there was a sheer see threw fabric on the shirt that went to just above her belly button. She wore leather leggings with triangles cut into the legs of the leggings. Wearing a rose ring, rose earrings, and four inch heels that are made from the same fabric as snow boots with a rim with faux fur. Her appearance reminds Emmet of his perfect sex angel, this made me want to vomit, but I tried my best to swallow down that urge.

Bella I noticed had the microphone in her hand, and slowly began bringing the microphone to her mouth as the instrumental began. It began with Alice and Rosalie whispering "Memories" three times before Bella's angelic voice came to greet me.

_Memories, memories, memories_

_In this world you tried_  
_Not leaving me alone behind_  
_There's no other way_  
_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_  
_Now I know why_

_All of my memories_  
_Keep you near_  
_In silent moments_  
_Imagine you'd be here_  
_All of my memories_  
_Keep you near_  
_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try_  
_To find my way back in this life_  
_Hope there is a way_  
_To give me a sign you're okay_  
_Reminds me again_  
_It's worth it all_  
_So I can go home_

___All of my memories_  
_Keep you near_  
_In silent moments_  
_Imagine you'd be here_  
_All of my memories_  
_Keep you near_  
_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_  
_I see your smile_  
_All the memories I hold dear_  
_Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

___All of my memories_  
_Keep you near_  
_In silent moments_  
_Imagine you'd be here_  
_All of my memories_  
_Keep you near_  
_The silent whispers, silent tears_

___All of my memories...  
_

"WHOO!" The crowd cried, clapping excitedly.

"I'm glad you all liked it! Hi guys, for those of you who don't know our names, I'm Izzy, this is Alice, and Rosalie, and my brothers, Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, and my friend Laurent. The song you just heard was a new one called "Memories" Up next for you all is a song we did recently called "My Immortal." It's about the pain a person may feel after a loved one has left them, such as a true love." Bella put the microphone back onto the stand and they all got ready for the next song, immediately after the crowd settled. The piano began and I was struck with a wave of calm, the piano, had such a calming melody.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_...me, me, me._

Before I knew it, I had tears running down my cheeks, her voice had held such deep emotion and meaning. It almost made me wonder if that had happened to her before... unless it was one of the other band member's stories. Jasper looked at me and grabbed a tissue from his travel pack of tissues. That was always a habit of Jasper's always having his Travel pack of tissues because he claimed that he had never known when he might need them. The crowd whistled and cheered quietly, which could easily tell you of the sadness that the crowd felt from the sad song. "Thank you. Next for you all tonight is "Fire Fire" Enjoy." A couple more whistles especially my own rang in the room.

_Almost thought we made it home,_  
_But we don't know this place at all,_  
_That's enough now dry your tears_  
_It's been a long eleven years_

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
_Fire from the tongues of liars,_

_You're ashamed of where you're from,_  
_Crying 'cause your father's drunk_  
_We can't die because we're young_  
_At least that's what we heard in a song_

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
_Fire from the tongues of liars,_  
_Fire, fire, fire!_  
_Fire from the tongues of liars_

_You're ashamed of what you've done,_  
_Crying 'cause your father's wrong_  
_Trying to be something new,_  
_You'll feel that you were something to prove_

_What you confuse for glory's fire_  
_Is fire from the tongues of liars._  
_What you confuse for glory's fire_  
_Is fire from the tongues of liars._  
_Oh send your rain_

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
_Fire from the tongues of liars,_  
_(oh send your rain)_  
_Fire, fire, fire!_  
_Fire from the tongues of liars_  
_(oh send your rain)_

_Fire, fire, fire!_  
_Fire from the tongues of liars,_  
_(oh send your rain)_  
_Fire, fire, fire!_  
_Fire from the tongues of liars_

_You're afraid of who you are (you're ashamed of where you're from)_  
_Crying 'cause your father's gone (fire from the tongues of liars)_  
_Dreaming 'til you hit the truth (we can't die because we're young)_  
_You'll find that you've nothing to lose (fire from the tongues of liars)_  
_You'll find that you've nothing to prove._

More yells and woo's rang loud in the room as this song finished. Next came "Monster" which her brother Jake and Alice sang. After the song finished Bella politely took the microphone, "That was awesome guys! Please his then a hand guys!" Claps rang loud throughout the entire building, getting so loud that it echoed off of the walls. "Ok guys, up next is a song called "Make a Move!" Hope you enjoy! This is the last song of the night. Before we perform this song I would just to thank you all for coming out! You have been a great crowd! So, here goes "Make A Move"

_Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please Somebody_

Alice and Rosalie sang to begin the song.

_Test my reality_  
_Check if there's a weak spot_  
_Clingin' to insanity_  
_In hopes the world will ease up_

_Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_  
_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_  
_Everyone started out a little insane_  
_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_  
_But some of you never learned to drop the act_  
_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_We got all our lives to lose_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_  
_I play along_  
_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_

_And if I had the answers I'd have written them out_  
_So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about_  
_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_  
_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_

_You and I; we share the same disease_  
_Cover up; compromise what we grieve_  
_I've let more than my share of revivals die_  
_This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_We got all our lives to lose_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_  
_I play along_  
_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_

_Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_  
_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_  
_Running with fire, I live like a liar_  
_Please somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_  
_Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_  
_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_  
_Somebody_  
_Somebody make a move_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_  
_I play along_

_'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_We got all our lives to lose_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_  
_I'll play along_  
_Like I don't know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_

_Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_

Of course cheers, whistles, and claps rang throughout the room, they had clearly enjoyed the show, but I... I was ecstatic. "THANK YOU! We all thank you! We're scheduled for a show soon and it will be on our page! Have a safe trip home! Good night Seattle!" We waited until Neumos had cleared out to head Back Stage. When we got into the room I found Bella sitting on the couch when she met me eyes. I walked towards her and sat next to her, pulling her into my arms, and just like last time, her arms snaked their way around my body settling on my lower back, with I rubbed my arms up and down her back. There was one thing in the song I was curious about, but I had chosen not to ask and I just held her. "So, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"That show... was... fantastic! You're voice, was incredible.. Y-You were incredible." I couldn't help the blush that became evident on my face, which received a light giggle from her to myself.

"Well thank you Edward. That's very nice of you." She grinned, looking down at her knees.

"Bella? What is is?" She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before giving me that same look from earlier.

"Well... remember how I wanted to talk to you after the show?" I nodded. "Well... I wanted to talk to you... about... well.. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me? I'm not very good at relationships, you should know that, but I want to try, and to be honest... you are the only guy who has ever cared, or treated me the right way and I.."

"Yes, Bella." I said, politely cutting her off. "Yes, I would love to go out with you. It would be an honor milady." Man... I needed to hold back on the lovey-dovey stuff, and not say it to much, I could scare her away.

"Really?!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Really." I whispered to her, true meaning pronouncing every single word with perfection. A blush become prominent on her adorable face and she wrapped her arms around me slowly. Hugging me close.

"So... lunch tomorrow?" She asked.

"Lunch tomorrow." I said, confirming her question, and she slowly tightened her hold on me and it made me smile. The warmth of her arms around me, comforted me, and... it felt right.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0o**

When I got to the hotel later that night, I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text before heading to bed.

**Good Night milady, Sweet dreams and I will see you come morrow. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The week without seeing Edward was hard, not being able to talk to him. I was truly grateful to him, he had helped me in ways he couldn't even know. I found myself becoming attracted to Edward. What wasn't there to like? His personality so warm, compassionate, sensitive. He had the best body known to man, beautiful pale skin, his beautiful black hair with bronze brown highlights and his snake bite piercings. He was "The perfect guy."

After the show had ended and after... the amazing night tonight, that Edward had agreed with go out with me I couldn't hold my excitement once returning home. I went into my room, saying I was getting changed into more comfortable clothing, well I was, but I was also shouting into my pillow in excitement. He was the first guy to ever go out with me.

Before heading to bed my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I grabbed it and looked at the ID to see that it was Edward whom had texted me. With haste I opened the text.

**Good Night milady, Sweet dreams and I will see you come morrow.**

And I went to bed with a smile on my face, not before sending him a message in return.

**lol, good night fair knight, and sweet dreams to you as well, for when morrow comes you will be the star in my dreams. (Hope that's not weird.)**

After I sent it I went to bed, with a smile on my face, and a little worry hoping that what I had just said wasn't awkward to say.


	4. Full of Surprises

**Disclaimer I: So, there is going to be a concert in this chapter, so the songs being used in this chapter are, (Gold: Britt Nicole), (Yours To Hold: Skillet), (All Around me: Flyleaf) I in no way shape or form own any of these songs or the Twilight saga. ;)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Today, this morning I awoke with cheer in my mind. Today is my date with Bella. When I got out of bed I noticed that Jasper and Emmet were out of bed already. That was unusual, they usually slept a lot long than I did. I got up with a skip in my step and laid my clothes out in my hotel bed. I then went down to get breakfast in the breakfast hall to find Emmet and Jasper there.

After grabbing my food I went towards Emmet and Jasper and sat down with them, "Morning Eddie-boy. How did you sleep? You usually don't sleep this long." Emmet asked.

"I'm not sure. I slept great actually. So, what are you two knuckle-heads up to today?" I asked, chuckling as I said it. Emmet went all dramatic and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started off slow.

"W-e-l-l, I have a date with Ms. Rose." He said, running his hair through his hair, trying to be what he calls, Sexy. I chuckled and smiled, "That's awesome Emmet. What about you Jasper?"

"I've got a date with Alice in about ten minutes at the Cafe, so," He said, getting up from the table, "I'll see you two later. But before I go, what about you Edward? Anything special?"

"Yeah, I've got a lunch date with Bella." Emmet's eyes widened.

"Dude! Izzy?!" He exclaimed. "Man, that's awesome! I wish you luck. You better go get ready if you have a lunch date." I smiled, nodded and left with Jasper back towards our room. I hopped in the shower washing with my favorite brand, "Old Spice," and got out to blow-dry my hair. Since my hair is a little longer I have to blow-dry it after every shower or else I have a chance of getting a hair splinter. **(They are so painful!) **I left the bathroom and got ready, finally putting my snake bites back in after putting on a little black eyeliner. When picking up my phone I went back to the text between Bella and I and found the diner. "Sally's." As I made my way towards the diner I stopped at a convenience store that had flowers and looked around for the perfect flower, oh a black rose. She had mentioned that she liked those.

When purchasing that the cashier gave me a funny look, but I paid him no attention. I left with a 'have a good day' and continued towards Sally's. When I got there I looked in the windows I found Bella sitting in a booth towards the back looking so beautiful, wearing all black and white. She wore a black beanie hat, black leather coat, black leather leggings that accentuated her body as well as the white tube top that had brass buttons vertically going down the middle of the shirt. She also wore black and white bangle bracelets, a black knuckle ring, black dangle earrings and her hair was beautifully pulled back on top and in thick black, blue, and silver beach waves down her back all the way to her waist. She was so beautiful I almost felt like drooling, What is wrong with me?

I shook that thought off and entered the diner and walked towards the booth before politely clearing my throat, "Hello Bella." I said, happiness coating my tone of voice perfectly. She looked up at me from her coffee and smiled, stood up, and gave me a tight hug.

"Hello Edward. I hope you slept well at that hotel last night."

"Oh I slept great Bella, What about you?"

She smiled, a blush coming onto her face, "Yea, I slept like the dead." A giggle erupted from her, it was one from an angel. Was she a fallen angel, meant to fall for me? _Edward, that is so cute to think that way. _Maybe, god just wanted to share her beauty with me. "So, how's college going? you never told me what you're majoring in."

"Well I'm majoring in Humanities. And it's going ok. I'm nearly close to finishing. I want to be in a professional band some day."

"Oh really? That's awesome Edward. What is your GPA if you don't mind me asking." I smiled, and thought back when I saw my GPA report last term.

"I think it's 4.0" Her eyes widened, and a small, cute smile made itself evident.

"Wow. That's cool. Wait, let me ask this, what high school did you go to?" There were two high schools in the town of Forks, Washington.

"I went to the main high school there, Forks High. The school of the Spartans!" I cheered, trying to be funny and enthusiastic.

"Wow so did I. Wait, how old are you again? What year did you graduate?"

"I am class of '08"

"Oh yeah! Edward, I just realized your brother Jasper was my tutor... and I met you once in the library, I just didn't remember." I ransacked my memories and remembered one time in the library... Oh my god, how could I have missed that? "You know Edward, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Thank you, yes. Even though I have already thanked you yesterday, I honestly mean it when I say that you really helped me out. It was really nice of you. Most people would have ran the other direction, but you stayed put, reassured me, and hugged me, letting me get the relief I needed. That's part of the reason I have began to develop a crush for you." Whoa! I never would have guessed that that was part of the reason for this. I couldn't believe that she had a crush on me. A rising star, falling for a regular person like me, it was like a random fairy tale, the one no one talks about.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help you. And to be honest ever since the first concert I have developed a crush for you as well. You know, that whole week after the first show every night that I went to bed I would put your CD in my CD player and I would fall asleep to "Angels" on repeat. It was like a lullaby for me. I don't know if that is awkward or not. You know... it's strange, I have never been one for expressing my inner emotions, but when I'm around you I feel like I can be myself and let loose." I blushed.. what the hell was I doing? Why was I already pouring my heart out, when this is our very first date? Well... now that I think about it, this is basically our second date... but still.

"I really, really like you Edward." She said, a cute, sweet, and innocent smile made itself prominent on her face, making me shine inside.

"I really like you to Bella." My heart began to thump against my chest with nervousness. This was my very first relationship and I was worried that I would totally screw it up, but... was it possible that this was her first relationship to? I smiled to myself as my heart felt like it was going to burst when gently took my hand into her very soft, pale complexion hand and placed mine gently on her cheek, as if I was cupping her cheek in my hand. This gesture was made even better when she placed a gently kiss on the inner edge of my palm, and I smiled at the warmth that emanated through my hand, and straight to my heart.

* * *

**Eight months later**

So far, eight months had passed, and they were the greatest months of my life. I had never been happier than I have been in these past nine months. For one, Bella and I's relationship had got outstandingly well, I mean of course we had a meaningless debate over something every once and a while, but other than that, nothing. And second, Emmet, Jasper, and I had graduated from college. We moved back in with our adoptive parents until we saved up enough money to be on our own and they didn't seem to mind at all. As soon as we all got back home, our parents sat us down, and wanted to talk to us all during dinner and wanted every little bit of information.

*****Flashback*****

_Emmet, Jasper, and I got our stuff out of a U-Haul truck that Emmet drove, following me back home. Our home is huge, and it is quite nice. Our father is a doctor, a very successful surgeon. And my mother was an interior designer and decorator before my brothers and I went off to college, then she just did a co-ownership with a friend of hers named Carmen. Carmen's daughters, Kate, Irina, and Tanya helped run the store and so did my mother. As soon as we made it to the large porch of our home, the doors swung open and our mother literally flew and wrapped us into her arms. "Oh welcome home!" She cheered. "Carlisle get down here. The boys are home!"_

_It wasn't long before our father showed his face, and gave each of us, a welcoming smile. "Welcome home. Why don't you get your stuff settled in your rooms and meet us in the dining room for dinner."_

_"Yes, we have a lot, and I mean a LOT of stuff to talk about." Emmet, Jasper, and I chuckled and nodded, going to our rooms. My room was the smallest, but I didn't mind. I didn't need much room. All I needed room for was my bed, my music, my clothes, and a bookcase and chair to read and I was great. My brother Emmet had the biggest room, full of exercise equipment, clothes, posters, and a lot of other things. Jasper was just like me with his bedroom._

_My bedroom felt like home, after being in college for four years. I sat my boxes and suitcases against the wall for now and sat on my old bed. This bed was so comfortable. As I sat here, I looked around my room, remembering when I was a little kid. Well not exactly little, but before I left for college. My room still had all of my old posters on the walls of my favorite bands such as Slipknot, Type O Negative, Cannibal Corpse, 311, ACDC, Metallica, Pantera, Ozzy Osbourne, Skillet, MUSE, etc. Let's just say my walls were covered. My bed was queen sized and memory foam; a lot more comfortable then the spring beds at the school. It felt refreshing to be home. Where, I could be myself._

_I was taken out of my thoughts when my cell phone went off for a text message._

_**Hey Edward, did you make it home ok? xBella**_

_I smiled and replied, **Yes, I made it home safe and sound. My family wants to have dinner with my brothers and I and to talk about everything. I will text you after dinner. Luv ya. xEdward**_

_I heard a knock on my door and I jumped. I decided I would get to unpacking later in the night, so I answered my door to see it was Jasper. "Edward, you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I was just coming down."_

_"Ok, mom wanted me to check on you. What were you doing in there for a half hour?" Wait, it had already been a half hour? Time was going by quickly._

_"Reminiscing about before I left for school. Just thinking." He chuckled and gestured for us to walk and talk down to the dining room._

_"Yeah, it's surreal isn't it? Being back home for good after a whole four years... it's nice to though." I had to agree with him. But one thing that sucked was that now that we were back in Forks, we were all four hours away from the people we cared about, just as much as our parents. "You miss Bella don't you?" I nodded. "I understand, I miss Alice to. And Emmet was crying about not being closer to Rosalie, he has been ever since we left Port Angeles."_

_I chuckled, "Is that who called you on your cell phone and sounded like a girl crying?" Laughter shook threw me._

_"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Emmet yelled, a high pitched whine sounded at the end of his yell. Jasper and I laughed the rest of the way to the dining room with Emmet pouting behind us. Dinner was quite peaceful, and out parents looked happy to see Emmet, Jasper, and I laughing the way we were._

_"So, boys, let's talk some. How was school? How was your classes Edward?"_

_"Well, they were ok. I passed all them and I'm going job hunting soon." Carlisle smiled._

_"That's great son. What was your passing GPA?"_

_"4.0."_

_"Wow, that's awesome. What about you Emmet and Jasper?"_

_"I got a 3.8." Jasper said_

_"And I got 3.8." Emmet said._

_"That's great to. You all should be able to get a pleasant job for yourselves." Carlisle said with a wide, gentle smile. Esme then smiled at us._

_"So... anything new happen with you guys?" My brothers and I all smirked... trying to find out a way to explain that we all got together with girls that are in the same band and they are becoming more and more famous. "So, what is it then?" _

_"Well, you see, we all are in relationships now." Emmet said slowly. _

_"And all three of the girls are in a band that is becoming famous... they just got a record deal." Our parents faces brightened with this news, basically glowing. _

_"What are their names?" Our mom asked, excitement clear in her voice. _

_"Well, my girlfriends name is Rosalie." Said Emmet._

_"Alice."_

_"And Bella." _

_"Wow, they all have such pretty names. Do you have photos at all?" We nodded and pulled up the photos before showing her our phones. When she picked up our phone and looked close at the small screens she smiled wide. Taking her time to individually look at each photo. "Boys, these women are so gorgeous. I'm proud of you, look Carlisle." Carlisle gave us the same reaction._

*****End Of Flashback*****

So here we all were, sitting at the table, enjoying being able to enjoy a meal together. Emmet, Jasper, and I's phones were next to us on the table. We all jumped when my phone started to ring, and because my phone was set to automatic answer my phone automatically answered the call, and it was on speakerphone. "Edward?" It was Bella.

"Hi Bella." My mother smiled, and quietly bounced in her seat. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry to be interrupting your dinner, but I just was so excited I had to let you know, We have a show in L.A. And we are able to invite at least five people along with us. The show is in a week, on November 8th. I know it's short notice, but we just found out ourselves." I smiled and glanced at my brothers.

"Ok, just one moment Bella. Can I call you back?."

"Ok, sure, I'll be here." After hanging up I set the phone down and looked at my brothers and my parents. "You all feel like going?" My brothers immediately nodded. My father got up and looked at the calendar to see his work schedule and called his work, to see if he could get off from the 7th to the 9th. He looked at me and put a thumbs up, and my mother immediately agreed. I picked my phone up and called her, deciding to just leave it on speakerphone. "Hello Edward." Bella said, with a... well kinda hot tone of voice, I blushed when my brothers chuckled.

"Hi Bella, well, my brothers, and my parents are going. You, Alice, and Rosalie will get the chance to meet my parents."

"Oh, that's awesome, because my father will be joining us. Oh.. before the show our band is being interviewed and the interview will be shown on tv and online. So until the interview is finished, we need you to stay with the the rest of the people. I'm sorry, but until we claim our relationships.."

"I know, I understand, that's alright. No worries." I heard her sigh in relief.

"Ok, well, it's pretty late. It's great to talk to you, and I'm glad you and your brothers got home safely. And I can't wait to meet your parents. I love you Edward. Sweet Dreams." I smirked and blushed.

"Sweet Dreams my love, I shall see you soon."

"Yes, good night Edward."

"Good night, love." As soon as we hung up, my mother then did a happy squeal, and my brothers and father gave me a glad smile and we the continued with our quiet meal, then went to get ready for bed. And right before laying down, I unpacked everything, and put my Star Dusk CD in my CD player and fell asleep to Bella's angelic voice, just like every night.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

November 6th came fast, almost like a time machine came and automatically sent us forward. Our band flew out to L.A. to settle in our hotel rooms, and meet with the owner of the club we were performing at that was right on the Sunset Strip. When we met up with him we were informed on almost everything. There was going to be over a thousand people at the show, and we had a two hour time slot.

While we were here, the manager let us set up early and after we set up, the club was locked up securely and we all went back to our hotel rooms. Before going to bed, I called Edward. We talked about normal and un-normal things. Things that ranged from each others day to which muscle did Emmet pull today when working out? That is an everyday topic believe it or not. And quicker than you would believe the show came, all ten of us, were sitting together while we were being interviewed by the interview host.

"Hello, and welcome back to "A Diamond in the Rough," where we interview new starting bands or actors. I am Lisa Drew, Today we are interviewing the band titled "Star Dusk." With us is the lead singer, Izzy Swan, back up singers Rose Hale, and Alice Brandon along with the rest of the band. Welcome guys, so is this your first time ever in L.A.?"

"Yes, this is the first time any of us have ever been out of our home state." Sam answered.

"Really? If I may, where is your hometown? and What is it like?"

"Well our hometown is Forks, Washington. It is a very rainy, cloudy town. Out of a whole year we probably see the sun a once a month. But it's a nice and quiet town." Alice said.

"Well, it sounds quite different from L.A." Lisa said with a giggle. The whole rest of the interview went on with perfection, asking about what inspired us to become a band, how did we come up with the name of our band, etc. "So, to end off this great interview, what do you see for the future? Like, what do you hope to accomplish as a band, as models for people around the world to look up to?"

"Well, to show that no matter who you are, where you come from, or what your background is, you are able to accomplish anything. I'll be truly honest, I was what was considered a nerd, all of us were, and most told us we were never going to make it far in life, except be stuck in a cubical our entire lives. And hell were they wrong. To encourage kids to be themselves." I answered.

"Well, that is certainly a great message. I'd love to continue this interview, but it looks like we have run out of time, I'd like to thank you for coming on the show."

"And thank you for having us." Right after they left, Edward, his brothers, his parents, and my father, and my cousins entered backstage. Immediately when I saw Edward, I ran to him and.. well basically jumped him, hugging him, holding him close. It had been an entire week and a half since we had seen each other, and at this moment I felt so warm. I felt Edward's lips touch my forehead and I smiled. I looked in my peripheral vision and saw that Alice and Rosalie were in similar embraces with Emmet, and Jasper. "I've missed you Edward. It's nice to hug you." I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist, has he gently rested his chin on top of my head.

It was then that I heard three quick clicks and looked to see a woman, roughly forty-five, holding a silver Kodak camera, smiling along side a gorgeous man, roughly forty-seven years old. The woman was gorgeous. She looked about 5 feet and 6 inches tall, with gentle, wavy, caramel-colored hair. Her face, heart-shaped with dimples, and her figure is as slender but rounded as well, giving her the perfect curves. Her eye color was an astonishing brown. The way her hair was, it kind of reminded me of the females of the silent movie era.

Now the man next to her was breathtakingly handsome, but not as handsome as Edward. He had collar-length blonde hair, and looked around 6 feet 2 inches. His eyes were gentle and blue. and he was He was slightly muscular. These two people had to be Edward's parents. I slowly released my hold on Edward and smiled at who I assumed where Edward's parents right before my father pulled me into a death grip hug. "Hey Bells!" My father exclaimed. "How's my favorite little girl?" He asked.

"I'm sure only little girl dad." I said with a giggle.

"Oh, get all serious on me, but how are you? You nervous?" I nodded.

"Quite a lot. There is a lot on the line tonight. We are in L.A. If we can get connected with a serious number of people our fan numbers could triple or even more. And in L.A. there is a lot of people to impress." I sighed, then out of no where, I thought of mom. I must have looked sad because my father patted my shoulder.

"What's wrong bells?" He asked.

"I... I just wish mom could be here." Dad sighed, and gave me a close hug. Oddly at this moment the scent of leather from his jacket was comforting.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry kiddo. I wish you could have had the chance to know her. She was an awesome woman. But, you know what?" He asked, looking directly at me. "I know she is watching over you right now. And I know she is very proud of you. And she always will be. And so am I." I smiled, yes, she was watching me. "Ok kid. I'm going to go out front with the audience and use my front stage pass. I'll see you in a little bit. Good luck!" Charlie exclaimed to my brothers and I. I smiled and took a deep breath before going back over to Edward.

"Hey Bella, I would like you to meet my parents Esme, and Carlisle."

"It's very nice to meet you both." I said, a little shy. Esme didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug.

"It's great to meet you as well. So, are you, Rosalie, and Alice related?" I shook my head.

"No ma'am. My brothers are all the guys on the instruments except for Laurent on piano. They are my half-brothers." Just then, the manager came out and notified us that the concert was starting. So I gave another "nice to meet you" and a hug to Edward. And right before I got out on stage, Edward's parents invited Rosalie, Alice, and myself to dinner with them. They claimed to want to know us better. So we agreed before making our way to the stage and they made their way to the front of the stage.

The curtains at the moment were closed. But you could clearly hear the excited fans outside. I looked at my brothers and Alice and Rosalie before letting go of my breath. Then, slowly, the curtains began to open and the screams and shouts of the fans rang louder than ever. After the manager introduced us I took the microphone. "Hello everyone how are you tonight!" I yelled. Screams and shouts rang loud. "That's awesome! It's so awesome, and an honor to be here with you all in L.A.!" I looked around to find my father, Edward, and his brothers, and parents were right in the middle in front of the stage. "So, we have a little surprise for you all. Just a quick question here, how many in here like Pop music?" More than half of the concert hall raise their hands. "Do you all like it equally as Rock/metal?" A couple 'yeahs' could be heard. "Ok, that's good because, we had received a request from one of our fans in here tonight. They asked if we could perform one pop song tonight. So, to sing the song, Alice will be performing it." I handed the microphone to Alice.

"Ok, Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this song for you. Here it goes, 'gold.'

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_  
_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_  
_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_  
_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_  
_Just ignore they don't know the real you_  
_All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_  
_Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved_  
_And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough_  
_Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up_  
_But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough_  
_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_  
_You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_  
_This is for you, wherever you are_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, _  
_You're gold_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,_  
_It's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(gold gold you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
_You're a king you're a queen inside and out._

As soon as Alice finished the crowd went wild, and she turned around smiled at me and gave me the microphone. "Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Could you all give Alice a big round of applause?!" Instead of applauding they were cheering. "Thanks guys! So next is a song entitled 'All Around Me.' I then searched the crowd in the front, looking for Edward and found him smack dab in the middle with his parents, my father and his brothers, whose eyes were fixated on Rosalie and Alice.

_My hands are searching for you_  
_My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_I feel you on my fingertips_  
_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_  
_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_  
_And you whisper you love me_  
_And I begin to fade_  
_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_  
_The angels singing say we are alone with you_  
_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry_  
_(Holy)_  
_The light is white_  
_(Holy)_  
_And I see you_

_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

_And I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_  
_I give it to you_  
_Now you own me_  
_All I am_  
_You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healed_

After we finished the song we continued on with the concert playing various previous songs we had done. Such as 'Make A Move,' 'My Immortal,' and 'Going Under.' "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight! So, tonight we only have one more song left, so before we perform this last song I would like to thank all of you for coming out here! We love you guys. So, to see more concert deals, schedule, and other things, just go to website. So with that being said... there's Your's to hold, and this song will be sung by my brother Jake. My brother Quill will be leaving the stage now, and I will take over on the electric acoustic guitar. Again thank you all for coming out!"

_I see you standing here_  
_But you're so far away_  
_Starving for your attention_  
_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_  
_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_  
_I find it hard to say_  
_I could be yours alone_  
_You will see someday_  
_That all along the way_  
_I was yours to hold_  
_I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by_  
_Your hair always hiding your face_  
_I wonder why you've been hurting_  
_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_  
_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_You should know_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me_  
_And I'm waiting for the right time_  
_For the day I catch your eye_  
_To let you know_  
_That I'm yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Screams and shouts rang loud and clear throughout the building, making my brothers and I smile as well as Rosalie, Alice and Laurent. "Thank you Los Angeles! Good Night!" Paul shouted just before we made our way backstage to meet us with Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Charlie, and Edward's parents. "That was awesome baby!" Emmet shouted as he walked up to Rosalie and swept her up into a gentle, but tight hug, and then kissed her. Come to think of it Edward and I still hadn't kissed yet at all. But I'm sure it would happen soon.

"You ready Bella?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Oh that's right, dinner with his parents... I was a little worried about this.. but oh well, we had already agreed to go and his parents did seem nice and polite.

"Yeah. I'm ready." We left, hands together towards our van and followed Edward's parents to a fancy italian restaurant. While we were there his parents asked us a bunch of questions like, where did we come from? how old we were, who were our parents, and other things that most parents would ask. After the dinner his parents Carlisle and Esme told us that they were very happy that we were who their sons chose, and that we were considered their children to them. It made me happy, to know that his parents had accepted me, I just hoped that my father liked Edward. That was a question I would have to ask later.

I was thinking I was going to my hotel room alone, because this is something Edward did, he would walk me home, or to my hotel room and then he would go to his room, or his home, but tonight he came in with me. When I leaned over to grab some water out of the cooler I heard Edward lay back on the queen sized bed. "Would you like some water Edward?"

"Sure." With a smile on his face he sat up and turned towards me. And as I handed him his water, he gently grasped my arm and pulled me down onto the bed with him, pulling me close to his chest, his scent enveloped me as I rest here. Slowly he sat up and I moved onto the bed facing him. "Bella, there is something... I've been wanting to do. If you could, could you stay very still?" I was confused and complied. "And close your eyes?" He whispered into my ear, his warm breath lightly grazing the skin around my ear. And again I complied. This is when I felt two hands cupping both sides of my cheeks and then... lips! He was kissing me!

I sighed in happiness, which sounded more like a groan. His soft, warm lips touched mine, moving in one of god's most graceful dances. The smell of his skin, like the sun's mist. This was the best kiss anyone could have, I was sure of it. I couldn't stand not moving anymore, I had to contribute. I got up on my knees, our chests touching, and cupped one hand around the back of his neck, and placed my other hand on his shoulder. When I reciprocated by moving my lips as well, his tongue lightly grazed my bottom lip and not by my move, my mouth opened, and his tongue made it's way to meet mine. Our tongues moved together and it made me feel so warm. Afterwards, he leaned down, making me lay down on the mattress underneath him, and he trailed his kisses from my lips, to my collarbone, from my collarbone to just below my ear, and then from there the nape of my neck where he kissed, licked, suckled, and lightly bit my neck, receiving a groan or moan from me each time.

Gasping for air he looked down at me and smiled, giving me one last soft kiss, "Happy Eight Month Anniversary Bella." I gasped, and smiled at him.

"Happy Anniversary Edward."

"You know... there was something I wanted to bring up to you."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about... the possibility of moving in together, and claiming our relationship." I looked at him, and smiled.

"I would love to move in with you Edward, but I think this is something I want to also discuss with my brothers to, since I am paying some of the mortgage on the house." He nodded.

"Ok, let's do that tomorrow. What about claiming our relationship to the public?" He asked, looking into my eyes, his emerald pools looking into my soul.

"Yes, I would love to. I would love for the public to know about you. To know about my angel from above." Edward chuckled and pulled me so close that we were touching. And he gave me another unexpected soft kiss before resting his head on his pillow.

"I love you Bella, you perfect angel." I smiled, and moved my head onto his chest, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you to. Sweet Dreams Edward." I began to close my eyes when he spoke.

"I don't want sweet dreams. You're the sweetest dream I could ever possible have."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been extremely busy with family, finding a job, and studying for state exams that it's hard to work on all of this at the moment. But now, I am going to try and update more frequently. Again, thank you and I can't wait for any feedback. **


	5. Fiasco

**Edward's POV**

Bella had indeed talked with her brothers about moving in with me and they had insisted that she was fine, and that the house would always be her home, and she could stay whenever she liked. So here we were two months later, with a real estate agent, looking at possible home for the both of us. Bella insisted on using her money to buy a house and of course when my mother and father found out he wanted to give us thousands, 900,000 dollars to be exact. I had tried fighting him on it, but he kept insisting that nine hundred thousand wasn't that much out of his pocket.

So unwillingly I accepted it, and we added it to Bella and I's saved up budget which was $500,000, which added up to $1,300,000. We knew we didn't need this much, so we agreed that any left over money that we had would go back to my father after we get furniture and everything settled in. "Alright, so here is a list of three homes I have found. One of them is pretty close to the budget, but one of them is $100,000 less, and the third is around $550,000 less . I'll let you take a look at the photos I have and let me know if you would like to go look at any of them." Bella and I took around a half hour looking at them and decided that we wanted to look at the two cheaper homes.

After looking at the to, we had told the real estate lady that we were going to have lunch and discuss the options and would be back afterwards. "Ok... so the one house is a hell of a lot cheaper so that will give us quite a bit of wiggle room to renovate if needed at all and get furniture in. And the other house is only 100,000 less, and that's not a whole lot of room." Bella calculated. I had to agree with her.

"Yeah that is true. And the area around that cheaper house is spaced out and quite, but we also have the neighbors we want as well." After separating the pros and cons of the homes we went back to the real estate building and told her we wanted to purchase the cheapest home. And luckily for us we got the place.

When we moved my brothers helped me out, considering my brother Emmet started working in construction, so he helped us with renovations on the five bathrooms. We only truly needed 2.5 baths to we turned the other two in closets, and even renovated the entire outside of the house, though Emmet refused to be paid, we paid him anyway. So now our home had four bedrooms, a large living room, kitchen, master bedroom and master bathroom.

The next day after moving in we went furniture shopping with my mother Esme, and my sister Alice. Rosalie was more into cars so she went with Emmet to help him find a car for himself. For a little help I had taken a photo of our empty painted living room and looked at the colors of the wall and the hardwood floors and took photos of all the other rooms as well. For our living room we had settled on a black and white sectional, a glass and wood coffee table, two end tables, and a some what small TV for the living room. For the kitchen we choose stainless steel appliances, and some silverware, cookware, and other things necessary for a kitchen. For our bedroom we got a queen size bed with a comforter/sheet set that ranged in colors from Brown to gold, black and white nightstands, and armoire. And we got all the necessities for all the other rooms.

After had set up everything, Bella and I stood there, and smiled at the new home, and smiled, happy with our work. "This is gorgeous." Bella said.

"Yes, but it couldn't be more gorgeous than you." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She laughed and looked at me.

"You really like to make me feel more beautiful than I really am." I scowled at her, before pulling her into my arms.

"You're just as beautiful as I say you are." I say before, pulling her to me, pressing my lips to hers. It ended all to quickly for my liking though.

"Yeah, life is all becoming good now. You know... all that's left now is to claim our relationship. You wanna come with me to the record label?" I nodded.

"It's good that they get to know me now." With that we left for her record label, and while we were there, all they asked for was my name, age, height, where I was from, and had me and Bella testify about how we met. And soon, she.. well, us became a huge fiasco in the media as well as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet when they claimed theirs as well. During the fiasco was had hid in our home. The day we found out about the fiasco was about a three weeks before now. I can still remember seeing that tv news gossip episode.

*****Flashback*****

Bella and I were just sitting on the couch, on a beautiful rainy tuesday. It had smelled so glorious outside that we had cracked open the upper section of our windows to get the smell in, it had reminded me of that smell when your sitting in a large meadow, surrounded by hundreds of roses, honeysuckles, and orchids, and right in front of you would be a huge, huge fresh, clean lake. Even Bella had agreed with me on it. The kind of extremely up-beat, catchy music on the TV made me wonder what Bella had been watching, so when I went in to investigate, it was a gossip channel, most likely probably trying to see if her name had made marks. Which surprisingly, her band was the main subject.

"Hello! And welcome to Gossipers News, I'm Samantha Warner and here is today's main focus. The new, quickly arising band, Star Dusk." Bella paused the show and had texted Alice, and Rosalie to watch it to, and also had told her brothers. "Star Dusk, a band led by the lead singer, Bella Swan, is really becoming a huge deal. We had gone around the country to people's homes, asking how much of fans they were, and put together the survey, 97% of the people had hit the percentage of crazy die-hard fans. Most of which we teens and young adults.

In their recent interview with Lisa Drew from "Diamond In The Rough," Bella Swan had stated their hopes for the band, the achievements that they had wished to reach, "what do you see for the future? Like, what do you hope to accomplish as a band, as models for people around the world to look up to?"

"Well, to show that no matter who you are, where you come from, or what your background is, you are able to accomplish anything. I'll be truly honest, I was what was considered a nerd, all of us were, and most told us we were never going to make it far in life, except be stuck in a cubical our entire lives. And hell were they wrong. To encourage kids to be themselves." Bella answered.

And which was a great message, and from research, that interview had gotten a great amount of teens into the band. But soon, with the information I have, that interview won't be the only exciting thing for their fans. We have, as well as other news, magazines, and gossip shows, have received that Star Dusk's sweet, hot, beautiful Izzy Swan is in a relationship. Sorry guys, but it looks like one of America's most eligible bachelorette's is no longer on the list." Bella looked at me, shocked.

"I was on that list?" I shrugged, even if she was, she was mine. She saw the look on my face voicing exactly what I had just thought, and she grasped my hand in hers.

"That's right."

"The lucky man for this woman, his name, is Edward Cullen, son of a wealthy father and mother from Forks, Washington, age 25, and a whopping 6 foot, 2 inches. From an anonymous source, they had meet at Star Dusk's very first big concert in Port Angeles." Just then three photos came up of Bella and I, and then two individual photos of Bella, and myself. How the hell had they gotten these photos? Duh, they were the press, they could get anything. "Well from all of us here at Gossipers News, congratulations. To end off this segment here is a live video from Star Dusk's concert in L.A. This is Samantha Warner, have a nice day."

*****End of Flashback*****

When Bella had to actually leave the house for work, to record the songs for a new CD, the press had crowded her outside the house, I had to run out, and make the press go away, but to one press person, she answered, "Look, we are together, and we are happy, and all that we ask is that you please leave us be. Nothing else to say." She answered in the most polite voice possible. And gave me a quick kiss, not caring that the press were right there, and got in her car to go to work, while they were preoccupied with her leaving, I had managed to sneak my way back inside.

It took a whole two months for the fiasco to end, and take god that it had. And now that our home hadn't become an attention hound we had decided to invite Bella's father, Bella's Brothers, my parents, my brothers, and Alice, Rosalie, and Laurent over for dinner. So the entire night before they showed up, I had been helping Bella prepare two large pork tenderloins, Fried potatoes, vegetable medley, and pulled the two wines out of the fridge.

That night had been amazing, especially getting to know Charlie. At first, of course, I had been terrified, but he was actually a really, really nice guy. And thankfully he liked me back, that's all I could have asked. Later that night, when Bella and I were laying down, she looked at me, "So, how did it go with my father? He wasn't mean to you was he?"

I shook my head, "No, we got along great actually, the only thing he had said to me was that if I ever hurt you, that he was going to hunt me down with a shotgun." I said, laughing, and laughed with me.

"That sounds like him alright." She said, sleeping taking over her voice, and before falling asleep I rested my face against her back and for the first time ever, I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist, and finding that is was one of the most comfortable ways to sleep.


	6. Tour

**1 Month Later**

It had been one whole month since the fiasco's end and we were all so relaxed. So relaxed in fact that over this quiet time, I had been thinking of somethings, not sure when to do them. One thing, that had us all freaking out was that now, Star Dusk was going on a one year tour in Europe.

At first when she told me, I became sad, would I not be able to join her? I didn't think I could last a whole year not seeing her, and not holding her in my arms. Luckily for me, I was able to go with her, as well as Emmet, and Jasper. And I knew that this whole tour would postpone my plans, but maybe this was a good thing. When I asked her what countries in Europe she was going going to perform in she said, UK, Paris, Italy, Germany, Sweden, Spain, and Norway. This was an opportunity of a life time.

When we made it in the UK, it felt so amazing, the weather and climate seemed to be just like home, cool, cloudy and Bella and I were enjoying ourselves. As well as being in the other countries. While in these countries, the concerts were mainly old songs since Bella hadn't written anymore songs yet.

But only one thought stuck, the plans I had for Bella and I, and I wanted to do, as soon as we got home, and I knew the perfect place, and time.

**Hey guys, I'M SO sorry that this chapter is so, so, so, so MUCH shorter than my other chapters, but I just couldn't think of much for this chappie, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	7. Surprise Part I

**(Back At Home)**

I woke up this morning, to find the girl of my dreams right in front of my face, sleeping, her face looking completely angelic. Today was an big day, and I knew it was. It was Bella's 24th birthday, and I wanted to show her the best party a girl could ask for. And I knew the first thing I should do. I carefully got up out of Bed and went to the kitchen, preparing an omelette, turkey bacon, and pulled some hash browns from the freezer. All together the food smelled amazing, so I had to make extras for myself.

When I was carrying the tray in, Bella was still asleep, and I smiled, I could help thinking of how much of an angel she was when she was asleep. She looked just as beautiful when she was awake, but their was some sort of sense of calm when she was asleep that I noticed. I set the tray on the nightstand and carefully moved into bed with her, taking her face in my hands, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, and I sighed happy at the soft warmth that filled me. I felt her body begin to move as I still carefully kissed her. I saw as she eyes began to open and her hand slowly, sleepily cupped her hand behind my neck. "Good Morning Edward." She said.

"Good Morning my beautiful birthday girl." I said, whispering it. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at me, and smiled.

"Thank you." I slowly untangled myself from her and grabbed the tray from the nightstand, and placed it in front of me. She looked at me after yawning once and smiled, "Oh my, this is... thank you Edward. I don't know how I was chosen to deserve you, but I'm happy I was." I smiled, as she slowly sat up and leaned forward to kiss me before eating her food. We sat in silence as she ate, and after she was finished I took her plate and the tray and took it to the sink.

"So, Bella, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I have errands to run, and my father and mother want me to meet them for breakfast. I will be back by lunch, I promise." She nodded.

"It's ok, I'm just going to clean the house anyways." I looked at her... feeling like I had upset her. "I'm ok baby. I'm not upset, I promise." I nodded, and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly." With that, I left the house, and went to the diner my parents and I were meeting up. When I got there, I found that my parents had arrived before me, but I didn't pay any attention to that, and I just sat down across from them in the booth. A waitress walked by me, "Coffee?"

"Sure, thank you very much." She looked like she had stars in her eyes... but I no clue why. "Hello mom, dad." My mother smiled at me.

"Hello Edward. How are you this morning?" My mother asked me, taking my hand into hers.

"I am ok, actually I am great. Today is Bella's birthday." I said.

"Oh goodie!" My mother cheered. "How old is she today?" She asked.

"She is twenty-four." My mother smiled. Suddenly, she let go of my hand and reached in to her purse, and pulled out a box, and a letter along with it. "What is this?" I asked.

"Um... this is something for you. When we adopted you, the agency had given something to your father and I, along with it, came a 2nd letter, saying that is was meant for you. Your father and I know what's in the box, but... we figured now was a good time to give it to you. Here, read the letter." My mother said, pushing the box and letter towards me. At first I opened the box, to see what was in it. When I saw that it was a ring, and a bunch of photos, my eyes widened. I immediately opened the letter and gasped when I saw who it was by. "Who is it from honey?" My mother asked innocently.

"My... my birth mother." I saw the sorrow that washed over my mother and father's faces. My mom and my birth mother Elizabeth were really close friends, and my father Edward Sr. was really close friends with Carlisle. So, when they died all three of us were in sorrow, I looked back down to read.

_Dear Edward,_

_Hi Edward, it's your mother Elizabeth. I'm guessing that if you're reading this, and I'm not giving this to you myself, I have passed away before getting the chance. _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't live long enough to see you grow up, get married, have kids of your own some day. I want you to know that I wish I could be there._

_In this box are somethings, baby photos, and a ring. The ring... the ring is for you to have, until you meet that special girl someday. _

_I can only hope that the girl you are giving this ring to is an angel, the perfect girl for you. This ring is an Edwardian Peachtree diamond ring. _

_Your father had given this ring to me, as an engagement, and we both agree that this ring should go to you. __I wish I could be there to meet this wonderful lady of yours._

_Just remember one thing, You'll always be my precious little boy, and that your father and I love you very much,_

_No matter how much of a hardhead he may be. _

_We love you,_

_Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Mason_

_Mom and Dad_

I was shocked and handed the letter to Esme, and after reading she smiled at me, "Yes, your mother loved you very much. Very much."

"Esme... there is something... so ironic about you bringing this to me today." She looked at me confused, Carlisle did as well.

"What do you mean Edward?" I paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to say it.

"Well... I wanted to ask Bella to marry me." Their eyes widened, and Esme began to clap excitedly. She got up, plotted herself into my seat, and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into an extremely tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh Edward! This is so exciting!" I smiled, and looked towards my father, to see a look of pride on his face.

"Yes. Very."

* * *

On the way to my home with my parents, I took out my cell phone and called my brothers, Bella's friends, and Bella's brothers. And all of them had agreed to help me set up a surprise party. We cleaned the house before making the food and cake. For dinner, my mother helped me prepare dinner foods such as pizza, salad, and bread sticks. Then she helped me prepare a cake, strawberry with lemon, whipped cream icing. And I left her to decorate the cake, while I went out to get mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Just before Bella was to show up, Jake put in Skillet and held the remote in his pocket until we surprised Bella. I stood close to the door while everyone else hid behind the furniture, perfectly hidden. I then turned off the lights and we waited patiently for Bella to come to the door. I heard her keys fidgeting in the knob before the door slowly opened, and we waited for her to flick on the lights. And as soon as she did, "SURPRISE!"


	8. Surprise Part II

_I stood close to the door while everyone else hid behind the furniture, perfectly hidden. I then turned off the lights and we waited patiently for Bella to come to the door. I heard her keys fidgeting in the knob before the door slowly opened, and we waited for her to flick on the lights. And as soon as she did, "SURPRISE!"_

* * *

Bella froze, fear apparent on her face until she saw who all was in her living room, and slowly she loosened herself, and let out a deep breath, and laughed so hard, "Happy Birthday Bella," We all said as I pulled her close to me for a hug, and Jake turned on Skillet.

"Bella, you gonna be ok?" I ask. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around me, her heart racing with shock and excitement. That's all it took, and it was a blast. Everyone said happy birthday to her, and Emmet being the cool guy he was, brought his Wii and all of his Just Dance games for us to play. And Emmet wanted to be the first one to face the birthday girl, which Bella gladly accepted. And after everyone got a turn playing, Emmet had begged for Bella and I to go head to head to the song Rock'n Roll by Skrillex.

After playing the games, we had all gathered up at the dinner table, and Bella was smiling widely. "Thank you guys to much, today is amazing!"

"You're welcome Bells." Bella's father said, chuckling, pulling Bella to him in a sideways hug.

"Thanks dad. I wish mom was here though." Charlie looked at Bella and nodded.

"Bella... she is here." He gestured to Bella's heart. "Right there." Bella smiled, and nodded.

"You're right." She said, smiling. I smiled to, feeling the happiness emanating off of her. It felt warm, soothing, relaxing. This is when we sat down to eat and just began to conversate.

"So, guys, how did the tour in Europe go? How was it in Europe? Was it nice?" Charlie asked. Carlisle and Esme turned their attention towards us, looking curious as well.

"The weather was just like the weather here. It was very nice, the people were very polite. The crowds were amazing to, a lot of people." Charlie nodded.

"Well, you'll have to take me with you next time huh?"

"Yeah, definitely." From there, everyone was quiet, eating in silence until the middle of the meal. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and my mother were chatting about making an outstanding garden in the frontyard and backyard, while us guys nodded, and agreed with some of the ideas they had. Bella suggested Peruvian Lilies, Catmint, Gaillardia, Heuchera, and Lavender. After I noticed Bella finish eating, I got up, and patted my pocket, feeling the ring in my pocket, then I walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her, bringing my mouth to her ear.

"Care to join me on the back porch for a moment?" Bella turned her head to look at me, and nodded, taking the hand I offered her, as I led her outside. I could hear the conversation stop in the dining room, and very quiet feet making their way to carefully watch us from behind the patio door. Being slick, I left the one side of the glass door open, and closed the screen door. When she looked at me curiously I just responded by saying, "House could use some fresh air."

When we got to the banister, where we had set up twinkle lights before the party, I turned to look at Bella, and looked into her eyes, being sure I had every bit of her attention. "What is it Edward? Are you ok?" I nodded with a smile, and took a big, deep breath before grabbing the engagement ring out of my pocket, and slowly lowered myself to my one knee, earning a gasp from her.

"Bella Swan... Will you marry me?"


	9. Surprise Part III

_When we got to the banister, where we had set up twinkle lights before the party, I turned to look at Bella, and looked into her eyes, being sure I had every bit of her attention. "What is it Edward? Are you ok?" I nodded with a smile, and took a big, deep breath before grabbing the engagement ring out of my pocket, and slowly lowered myself to my one knee, earning a gasp from her._

_"Bella Swan... Will you marry me?"_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella Swan... I promise to love you, forever, and always, and will always be by your side... Now, would you make me the happiest man in eternity? Will you marry me?" I stood there, a gasp caught in my throat, as I look down towards the love of my life. _He wants to marry me?! _I mean.. I knew it would happen eventually, but now? Oh what was I talking about? I was trying to say yes, but the word was stuck in my throat. I felt a lone, happy tear make it's way down my cheek, and I brought my hand to my mouth, the gasp finally coming out. "Yes! Of course I will." I exclaimed, nearly in tears as he slowly slid the ring onto my ring finger.

Just after putting the ring on my finger, he stood up, and immediately wrapped his arms around me, bringing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Our lips gliding over each other's smoothly, and both of our heart pounded from the recent excitement. "Oh, thank you Bella!" He cheered happily, spinning me in a circle, happy tears running down our cheeks. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you." I said, hugging him close, and I longed to be by him all night, and forever, and I would spend our entire lives together just to prove that.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

While Carlisle, Charlie, and I were talking, we noticed the loving moment between Edward and Bella and watched as they left the room, along with Bella's brothers, friends, and my other two sons. Carefully I looked at them, and quietly gestured for them to follow. Bella's brothers looked hesitant at first, but complied. And quickly, but quietly we watched as Edward led Bella to the back porch, by the banister, which Alice and I had decorated with a bunch of twinkle lights that hugged the banister and the pergola above them. Luckily Edward had left the glass door open, and only shut the screen door, so we could hear everything. Edward had then turned to look at Bella, and looked into her eyes.

"What is it Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked, clearly worried. He nodded with a smile, and took a big, deep breath before grabbing the engagement ring Carlisle and I had given him out of his pocket, and slowly lowered himself to my one knee, a gasp came from Bella, inside, all of us gasped, struggling to quiet ourselves so they wouldn't hear us.

"Bella Swan... I promise to love you, forever, and always, and will always be by your side... Now, would you make me the happiest man in eternity? Will you marry me?" Bella slowly brought her hand to her mouth, and gasped before shouting, "Yes! Of course I will." All of us girls were nearly in tears when we watched Edward slip the engagement ring onto Bella's finger, And I hugged Carlisle and Charlie, when we noticed Bella and Edward kiss, and excitement shook throughout my entire being. Excitement for the large, big future before my son and my future daughter-in-law.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

While listening to Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme talk about a garden for the front and back next spring, the descriptions of the gardens sounded quite nice, would probably smell amazing as well. The description reminded me of a garden that Renee had wanted to do with Bella when she was old enough, and I smiled looking up at the ceiling, imagining the past with Renee, the happy times, the sad times, and the amazing times. That reminded me of videos I had, home videos of me with Renee, and when Renee was pregnant with Bella... _Oh how time flies Renee, our little girl is all grown up, and I wish you could have been here to see it._

After a good minute of reminiscing about Renee, I saw Bella's friends, my sons, and Edward's parents and brother's looking in the direction of Bella, and curiously I looked to, to see Edward with his arms around Bella, and his mouth next to her ear, almost as if he were telling her something. And he must have, because they joined hands and moved towards the back porch. Esme slowly stood up, and gestured for us to follow, though I was hesitant, I was curious about what was going on, so I got up and followed everyone and hid, while looking out the window at Bella and Edward on the amazingly lit porch thanks to Esme and Alice's skills. I just then had noticed that Edward had only closed the screen door, probably to let the once in a lifetime warm fall air. Edward had then turned to look at Bella, and looked at her.

"What is it Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked, she sounded worried. He nodded with a smile, and took a deep breath before grabbing a ring out of his pocket, and slowly lowered himself to my one knee, a gasp came from Bella, inside, all of us gasped, struggling to quiet ourselves so they wouldn't hear us. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Bella Swan... I promise to love you, forever, and always, and will always be by your side... Now, would you make me the happiest man in eternity? Will you marry me?" Bella slowly brought her hand to her mouth, and gasped before shouting, "Yes! Of course I will." I smiled, happy for my sweet little girl.. but also worried. I thought to Renee again, _Yes... our little girl is very grown up now._

* * *

**Alice's POV**

When I watch Edward slip the ring onto Bella's finger, I went ecstatic! My friend was getting married, and I would beg her to let me, Rosalie, and Esme plan it! I could already see it now, black, white, brown, green, purple, grey... these were colors I could see being part of the wedding and reception, and oh, the cake, the songs!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Yes! Of course I will!" She had said yes, A rush of joy jolted through my body, sending me into a feeling of happiness. With no care if anyone was watching, I wrapped her into my arms immediately, pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and smooth. My eyes were half-lidded as I cupped one hand on the back of her neck, and moved one hand lower to wrap around her hip. I looked at her face and could see her crying. I pulled away and gently placed one hand on her cheek, using my thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask. She breathed out and looked at me smiling.

"I'm just so happy... I'm crying. I love you, thank you." I smiled, and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, and setting my chin on the top of her head. Just then, I heard the screen door open, and felt a bunch of arms pulling us into a giant group hug with them. After the hug, cheers came.

"Congratulations Bro! I'm so happy for you." Edward bellowed, slamming his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, congratulations." My father said, with a more calm and gentle approach. And the entire party, I couldn't help, but smile like a loon, always having Bella as close to me as possible. Eventually we all decided to have a bonfire outside since it was warm and we all snacked on s'mores, on of the best treats in the entire world and we all had a couple Red's Apple Beers. And since Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice lived really close they just walked to their homes. We had let Charlie, my parents, and Bella's brother stay the night, since they weren't so close. When we all went to lay down for bed, Bella and I laid down on our sides, looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, sleepily to me. I looked at her, and smiled.

"No, thank you, future Mrs. Cullen." With a smile on my face, I placed my right hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her closer to me, and I pressed my lips to hers. The feel of her lips, so smooth, and quivering under my lips with happiness. Her breath tasted of mint and chocolate, and her scent smelled of Lavender, Honeysuckle, and Lilies. And together, we fell asleep, with complete love in our hearts.


	10. Talking

**Edward's POV**

The next morning I woke up, feeling the best I had ever felt in my life. The warm light that cascaded from outside to my window brought a brilliant light to the room. When I actually began to focus on the sight before me, I noticed Bella wasn't in bed. I shot up, and looked around the room, and she wasn't in here either, that's when I heard conversation downstairs. Bella must have gotten up early to make coffee, I should have done that.

Slowly getting up out of bed, I grabbed a blue t-shirt and brown sweater before heading downstairs, the smell of bacon, eggs, potatoes, and waffles enveloped me, and I felt like a little kid again, and the events of last night had become a dream, but I was living that dream now. When I made my way into the dining room I saw everyone sitting around the table, eating, and when Bella's brother Quil saw me, he gestured me over, "Come on over soon to be brother." I smirked, and nodded my head, making my way towards the seat next to Bella before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Good Morning Bella, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great; considering the events of yesterday, how about you Edward?"

"I slept amazingly. Especially after yesterday.. thank you for breakfast by the way." She smiled and nodded before looking forward at everyone. Esme slid closer towards Bella, and looked at her, getting ready to chat.

"So Bella, have you thought about what time of year you wanna get married at all? Like what season?" She smiled and nodded.

"I have thought about it, but I haven't mentioned it yet... but then again we just got engaged yesterday, but was I thinking in autumn when the leaves have changed color, I think that would give the wedding more character." As I listened it had sounded so beautiful, so full of life.

"I agree with you Bella, it does sound like a gorgeous time of year to get married." I said, picturing our wedding day in my head, Bella in a beautiful white gown, and everyone we love and care about, sitting before us, as we took our next step into happiness. It wasn't too long before our guests left, and it was only Bella and I, thankfully, they had helped us clean, so there was nothing with worry about when it came to cleaning.

I decided to jump into the shower, and once the warm water hit my back, my body relaxed, so instead of a shower, I decided to take a nice warm bath, to just lay back and relax. The warm water, felt so relaxing, to sit here, and only think about things that were absolutely important to me. While in the tub, I closed my eyes, and began to think. I was extremely happy, over the top, probably so happy that laughing gas is a joke. But I was also nervous. I wasn't sure why... but I couldn't help but to be nervous. As soon as I finished my nice bath I got out, dried myself off, and dressed into Bella's favorite shirt on me, my black, tight fitting long sleeve shirt.

When I got out, I began looking around for Bella, but I couldn't find her. I walked into the laundry room, to put my dirty clothes and towel in the hamper, and she wasn't there. I searched the living room, kitchen, half bath, and the bedroom, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I then looked in the basement to see if she was getting anything from there, and nada. As I made my way back up the stairs, I saw a figure out on the back deck from the kitchen window, and there I found Bella. As I made my way to the sliding door I found Bella in her black fall leather jacket, looking and touching the engagement ring on her ring finger.

I slipped on my jacket with ease, and made my way onto the back deck and next to my Bella. "Love?" I ask, my voice coated with the tone of concern. "Are you all right?" She looked at me, almost as if I had broken her out of a trance.

"Yeah... I'm just thinking is all." She said, It made me worry, the way she was acting at the moment, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her from behind, my hands overlapping each other over her navel, and resting my cheek against her head.

"Well... I'm thinking about how happy I am to be engaged, especially to the person I am in love with, I guess it's just the nerves getting to me.." She paused for a deep breath, and to place one hand on top of mine. "But I've also been thinking... about how we should talk about some things." I was confused now.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean... we should talk about things that we want in our future like future possibilities for us." This eased my nerves a bit, it was actually a great idea.

"Yes, we should talk about those things, why don't you write down in a notebook topics that we should talk about while I get you and myself some lunch?" She nodded, turned in my arms, and looked at me, placing a soft warm kiss upon my lips before we both went inside. When I entered the kitchen, Bella followed after me, sitting at the breakfast bar, writing down the topics in the notebook. She had insisted on wanting to help me with lunch, but I politely refused, working on ham and cheese sandwiches and pulled out a bag of Frito Honey Barbeque spiral chips.

Slowly, after setting things down on the counter, I took my seat, and started to eat waiting for her to finish. It looked like she had almost twenty different topics on it when she was done, but that was alright, perhaps it was good that we were talking this stuff out. She began eating, and gave me a thank you look before focusing on her food again.

It wasn't long until we were both finished eating and both got ourselves situated on the couch. "Ok Bella, what topics have you written?" I ask as I casually grab the notebook to read the topics.

**_Kind of Wedding?  
Honeymoon?  
People we should invite?  
Children?  
Pets?_**

Ok, I was wrong, it wasn't twenty... but the things made it seem like more, but the one question that struck me the most was, "Children." She wanted children? This made me happier than anyone could ever know. Most of the friends of mine, who were women said they despised little children and I could never figure out why. "Bella?" I gasped.

"Yes?" She asked me, looking nervous.

"You... you want children with me?" I asked happily. She looked at me and smiled. She nodded before scooting closer to me.

"Of course I do, you are the love of my life, why wouldn't I?" She had a point, but still, I couldn't help the joy I felt. She cleared her throat and looked at the paper, "Ok... so how many children would you want in the future?" I sat there, and thought, trying to think of an exact number.

"Well, I know how you've always grown up in a big family... me not so much, but I know I want a big family. So, it doesn't matter, so long as it isn't something like cheaper by the dozen." I say with a laugh, getting a laugh out of her.

"Ok... I'm glad to hear that, cause I've always wanted a large family as well." She said with a smile before looking down at the notebook paper. "What about pets?" She asked.

"Love them, love them all, cats, dogs, reptiles, amphibians, all.. well except for poisonous things." This caused her to laugh, and pull me straight into a passionate kiss. Her lips upon mine were lip liquid honey as they overlapped mine. I let out a groan of pleasure when I felt Bella's tongue lightly sweep across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I permitted it.

"Edward... I-... I want you." She said, almost nervous.. at first I didn't quiet understand until I felt Bella's hands travel to the bottom of my shirt, signalling she wanted to remove it.

"Are.. Are you sure?" I asked, overjoyed. She nodded, softly biting her bottom lips. This is when I lost the control to yield myself from her. Kisses as soft as silk were given as I swept her into my arms, heading towards our bedroom. Once again our tongues made their way passed each others lips as I slowly laid her down onto the bed. Our eyes were half-lidded as we gazed lovingly at each other. Our hands began to explore, mine traveled from her neck to her shoulders, down her arms, going down her sides, and giving her hips a gentle, playful squeeze, making my way back up to her neck. Her hands had gone down and rested themselves on my hips, making my heart race.

The fast pace of her heart was overly exciting, and for the first time in my life.. I wanted to test my limits. I slowly let my right hand travel down her side as I moved my lips to her neck and lightly squeezed her thigh, moving her leg so it would be curved over my hip.. and this excited me more than anyone could ever know especially when I felt her heart begin to thud against her chest and mine. A smile broke onto my face as I continued to kiss her. Subconsciously I moved my hand to her chest, and caressed her in the most gentle of ways causing her to make a pleasured whimper before our passion overtook us into the night.

* * *

**;P Sorry XD I just had to. Anyways, hoped you liked... please review!**


End file.
